Unova adventures, I think
by kogoemasu
Summary: Rosa got her pokemon for her birthday, and wants to go on an adventure as usual. so she goes to challenge the Unova league with her new friends snivy and Yuu. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes by me, the author.**

 **Please note that this is my first Pokemon fanfiction, so if you have things to complain about, or have some advice, feel free to put it in a review so i can at least try to do something about it.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I do not own pokemon. I also wont own all of the characters.**

 **I will be accepting OCs, but I don't think I'll be able to accept a lot. So if you want you can submit it by pm-ing me. But I doubt many people will read my fanfic.**

 **Pokemon have more than 4 moves because if they don't it makes things more difficult. But they will only know move that are possible in the game, so tutor moves, egg moves, and pre-evolution moves are allowed. (pre-evo example: Ludicolo learns 4 move from lvl 1-100, while lombre or lotad learn a lot more).**

 **hope you enjoy :)**

 **Rosa's POV**

I thought it was a lovely day in Aspertia. The weather was nice, the pokemon were happy and so were the people. Except for the fact that I was extremely bored.

"Rosa!"

Ah. That would be my mom. She said that she would call me when my first pokemon arri-

I immediately bolted towards my house. How could I have forgotten! Today was my birthday, which meant I was getting a pokemon from Professor Juniper!

"I'm here!" I yelled out when I got to my house. "You're late. And loud." said a voice. "Thanks Hugh." Hugh was my childhood friend. We played together when we were kids because he was the only other kid who was near my age. He has dark blue hair, and seems like he's always grumpy, but he's not, though most of the time he is.

"Jeez" said Hugh. "You could have at least remembered that you were getting pokemon today." I rolled my eyes. "Well sorry." I was a bit irritated by him but I didn't let it show.

"Now don't you two start arguing, because the pokemon aren't even here in the house." Said my mom. She smiled at us.

"What!" Me and Hugh exclaimed. I couldn't believe it. "Well, if they aren't here, then where are they?" I asked.

"Hm, well, the professor said that they were with one of her helpers, a girl named Bianca." Replied my mom. "It's her first time here so she probably got lost. She has a big green hat if that helps. You two should go look for her."

"It's her first time here and she got lost." said Hugh. "Have any ideas Rosa?"

"I think she would be at the lookout, so lets go check there first." I replied. Hugh nodded in agreement. Sure enough, there was a girl with a big green hat at the lookout.

"Um, excuse me, but are you Bianca? I asked. She turned to face me and gave me a smile. "Yep, and you're Rosa, right?" Bianca asked. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because you look exactly as your mom said!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry I have your pokemon right here." she said while bringing out a container holding three pokeballs. "Choose wisely because the one you choose will be your very first partner." she warned.

She then released all three pokemon to show snivy, oshawott, and tepig.

I knew that Hugh had a tepig, so I didn't really want one. If I got a oshawott, I would have an advantage against Hugh. But I knew for certain that I was going to choose snivy.

"I'm going to choose snivy as my partner." I declared. when I said that, snivy looked so happy. "Okay" said Bianca "This is snivy's pokeball. take good care of him." I looked down at snivy and smiled at him. "Well then, Rosa, Hugh here are your pokedexes." Bianca smiled as she gave us each a red pokedex. "Professor Juniper has entrusted you two to complete the pokedex. With that said, bye now!" an then she left.

"Well then Rosa, I challenge you to a pokemon battle" said Hugh. "Well then, I accept" I replied then sent out snivy as he sent out tepig.

"tepig use tackle, followed up by ember!" Hugh ordered

"dodge and then use vine whip to grab rocks to block ember!" I cried out

Snivy dodged the tackle but couldn't find any rocks to grab so dodged again.

"Shoot" Hugh said slightly irritated, and then ordered another tackle

"Snivy keep on dodging." I said, hoping to get Hugh impatient.

As snivy kept on dodging tepig's tackles and embers, Hugh was getting more frustrated. I smirked because my plan was working.

"Use tackle again" Growled Hugh, by now, very mad. As tepig charged, I yelled out my command. "Snivy, use vine whip to slingshot yourself towards tepig, and then use tackle!"

Hugh's eyes grew big as he saw snivy slam into tepig really hard. Snivy's slingshot tackle had been Rosa's only attack but it had knocked tepig out in one hit. Wow, Rosa's really good. he thought as he recalled his fainted tepig. "Nice" he said to me after me and snivy finished celebrating.

"Yes, that was a nice battle." said a voice behind me. I whirled around to see a girl about my age smiling. "Thanks" I replied. "I'm Rosa, and this is Hugh. "Hey." Hugh said when I gestured towards him. "I'm Yuuka, but you can call me Yuu." She smiled at us. "Well nice to meet you, Yuu." I said. "Um, you wouldn't mind if I gave you two some tips would you?" she asked.

"Fine, whatever."said Hugh. I elbowed him real hard. "Sure." I replied.

"Ok, umm, first, Rosa. Provoking Hugh to make him think less was good, but that won't work if the opponent's pokemon has more stamina than yours, or if the trainer stays calm." Said Yuu. "And Hugh, like I said, she provoked you. But more importantly, you can't just watch as your opponent does something cool. If you used ember on the incoming snivy, it couldn't have dodged, and you probably would have won"

"Well fine!" said Hugh angrily. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"No no" replied Yuu. "You need to go to the pokemon center to get healed up."

After we finished healing up, I gathered the courage to ask her to join me on my adventure. "Ok, sure why not." replied Yuu. "Really? Thanks so much!" I exclaimed.

A person like Yuu would be helpful.

"Ok, I'll be headed back to my house and we'll leave tomorrow morning, OK? I asked. "Yeah thats fine, but can I stay at your place for the night? Yuu asked. I'd rather not camp out again. "Sure" I replied.

And that was the end of my first day as a trainer.

 **And that's the first chapter of my fic. hope you enjoyed. Most of the plot will be following white2/black2, but I'll tweak some things here and there.**

 **That was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. I don't even think the chapter is very long. It's only three and a bit pages long but it took forever to write.**

 **Oh well, chapter two should be coming within a week. Thanks for reading, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back with the second chapter of my fanfic. I'm pretty sure it's been a lot longer than a week though, Sorry...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I also don't own all of the characters.**

 **Still accepting OC's.**

 **Pokemon have more than four moves.**

 **The characters teams will be different.**

 **Prof means Professor.**

 **Rosa's POV**

When I got out of bed, I smelled something cooking downstairs. So naturally, I got out of bed, headed to the door and tripped over a body.

"Ouch. Sorry Yuu, I forgot you were here." I apologized to my new friend. "It's okay, I've been through worse." Yuu replied. "Damn, that smells way better than anything I can make." She said after smelling my mom's cooking. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast." I said pulling Yuu down to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, where's Hugh? Did he leave already?" Yuu asked while we were eating. I started to laugh. "Sorry, sorry." I said after I recovered. "Hugh doesn't live here, he lives in a different house, with a different family." Yuu looked at me shocked. "Oh, I thought you two were related." Yuu said. "Nah, we aren't." I replied.

After breakfast, Yuu and I left to go to route 19 to start our adventure. Wait a second.

"Yuu, do you have a pokemon?" I asked. "Yep. It's oshawott." she replied with a smile. "Oh look, it's Hugh." she said, pointing up ahead. Sure enough, Hugh was there waiting for us.

"Hello." me and Yuu both said at the same time. "Hi." he replied. "Yuu, let's battle now." "Hugh, you can't just challenge someone like that." I said. Yuu smiled and said "Okay." "Let's go to route 19 first though, kay?" Yuu said. I don't know why but Yuu felt different than she normally did.

 **At route 19**

 **Yuu's POV**

I watched as he sent out his tepig. I smiled at him and sent out my oshawott.

"Shoot." he muttered. I giggled, and said to him "I heard that." He blushed and I laughed.

"Rosa, if you will start the battle." I asked. "Sure." she replied.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

"Tepig use-" Hugh yelled before I interrupted.

"Oshawott tackle." I said. Oshawott bolted forward and hit tepig in an instant.

"Geh, tepig use ember." Hugh ordered.

"Water sport." When Oshawott used this move, you could visibly see the ember weaken. Oshawott swung his scalchop and dispersed the flamed effortlessly. Hugh was shocked.

"What!?" Hugh cried out in disbelief.

I smirked. "Water sport. A move that weakens fire type moves."

"Tepig tackle" Hugh cried out.

"Oshawott, water gun." Oshawott fired a water gun at tepig. Tepig dodged before getting hit directly by another water gun.

"Tackle, followed up by tail whip." I ordered. Oshawott tackled tepig and the immediately slapped tepig with it's tail. This knocked tepig out.

"Yuu wins!" declared Rosa.

We both recalled our pokemon. "I'm going to train harder to beat you two next time!" Hugh yelled and ran off to Floccesy. I laughed and turned to face Rosa. She was looking at me funny. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing really, it's just that when you were battling Hugh, you felt different." she replied. "Is that so?" I said, but I had a pretty good idea about why Rosa felt like that.

"Don't worry, I was only like that because I knew I could beat him. I knew I could beat Hugh because I saw you and him fight, if I didn't, I would've lost." Rosa seemed to relax a bit. "Well, come on, let's go to Floccesy." I said starting to walk down the route.

"Wait up!" Rosa cried out and tripped while trying to catch up. I laughed. "But then something important came to my mind.

"Hey Rosa, Do you have any pokeballs?" I asked. "Yeah I have snivy's." she replied. "Rosa." I said, "You need empty pokeballs to catch wild pokemon. "You know this, right?" I asked. I felt like an Idiot for asking. Who doesn't know that? "What! Really?" Rosa exclaimed, completely shocked. "Where can I get pokeballs then?" she asked. "You can get them at the pokemart inside pokemon centers." I replied. "Oh, thanks for telling me." She said. "Hugh will probably catch another pokemon between now and the next time we fight him again." I said. "You're right, but, why are you telling me this? Rosa asked. "I'm telling you this because you need to get another pokemon." I explained.

After fighting some wild pokemon, we reached Floccesy town. Just as we were about to enter, we heard a man's voice yell. "Hello!"

Damn.

"RUN FOR IT!" I yelled, pulling Rosa along. "Why are we running?" Rosa asked me. "Just look back and you'll know." I replied. She turned back to see a man with wild orange hair jump off a cliff and and start to chase us.

"Is he even human?!" Rosa cried out. "Who knows?" I replied, as a pokemon flew over our heads. "Crap." I said aloud. "What's wrong?" asked Rosa. "That is." I said and pointed ahead of us.

The orange haired man was standing next to the pokemon that just passed over us. "Well, that wasn't very nice." the man said. "All I wanted to do was talk to you guys." The man noticed me. "Why, if it isn't Yuu, it's been a while. Good to see you continuing your journey. How have you been?" he asked. "I was good until I saw you here, Alder." I replied.

Rosa nudged me. "You know this guy? Who is he?" she asked. "Yep. His name is Alder, and he was the former champion of the Unova league." I replied. "WHAT!?" Rosa exclaimed. "He was a champion but we're running from him!" Rosa appeared very confused. I chuckled and said "I don't really like him."

"So Alder, what do you want?" I asked. "I wanted to welcome you guys to Floccesy, and check the bonds between this trainer and her pokemon. Oh well." He laughed. "But I definitely didn't expect you to be going on another pokemon adventure. Come and train with me and my pupils if you have the time." He laughed again, and then left.

After he left, we decided we should go to the pokemon center to heal up and buy some items, such as pokeballs and potions. "Let's go to Floccesy Ranch to train and catch some pokemon." I said.

 **At Route 20**

 **Rosa's POV**

Route 20 has way too many trainers. That's what I was thinking when we got to Floccesy Ranch. "Hey Rosa, let's go get you a pokemon." Yuu said, pulling me along. "Okay first we need to find a pokemon you want, so tell me when you find one."

After about an hour of training and searching. I saw something. I decided to follow it. What I was following turned out to be a cute little pokemon. "Yuu, I found on." I yelled out. Yuu came running.

"Yuu, I want that one" I said pointing to the pokemon. "That's a mareep, you can find out about wild pokemon if you use the pokedex." Yuu explained.

"So how do I catch it?" I asked. "First you battle it to weaken it. When it's weak enough, you start to throw pokeballs. Also, if the pokemon has a status condition, it also makes it more likely to be captured." Yuu explained.

"Can you show an example?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have terrible aim."

I laughed at this. "I thought the pokeballs followed the target." Yuu shook her head in disagreement. "I've lost more money on pokeballs that missed than ones that hit." She said laughing. "Now focus on catching that mareep."

"Okay." I replied. I sent out snivy. "Snivy, use vine whip." vines shot out from snivy and smacked the mareep really hard. The mareep fell down and could barely get back up. "Should I use a pokeball now?" I asked. "Go right ahead." replied Yuu.

I threw the pokeball and hit mareep in the head. I heard Yuu say "Nice aim." The pokeball wiggled three times and then clicked.

Yuu jumped onto me smiling. "Congratulations, you caught your first pokemon." she said to me. I went and picked up the pokeball.

"Good work catching your first pokemon." a voice said. We turned around and saw a middle aged couple. "We're the owners of the ranch. We saw you and would like to ask you two for some help."

"Ok." Yuu replied. "Oh, thank you." said the lady. "You see, it's getting late, and by now our herdier are normally in the house sleeping. But one of the herdier is missing, so we would like you two to find it."

"Ok, we'll be back with your herdier." I said and started to walk away. "Let's go check the back of the ranch." Yuu suggested. As we were walking, I noticed a second pokeball on Yuu's belt. "Hey Yuu, did you catch another pokemon?" I asked. "Yeah, I missed four pokeballs but I caught it."

We heard a cry out in the distance. "That's herdier." Yuu said. I nodded. "Hey Yuu, can you show me your new pokemon?" I asked. "Maybe later."she replied. That disappointed me.

I was about to ask why not, but then we saw a man trying to hit herdier with a stick. "Get away from herdier!" I yelled. The man turned around. He was wearing a grey suit, with a blue P on it. "Huh? Oh it's just a couple of brats."

I sent out snivy. "Let's battle." I growled. "Fine." he said and sent out a pokemon.

Ok, I didn't know many pokemon but even I knew this pokemon. It was a rattata.

"Snivy, vine whip." I commanded.

"Dodge, and use quick attack then tail whip." The rattata dodged with ease then shot towards snivy and attacked. I couldn't even see the pokemon. Snivy was knocked back with tail whip.

"Shit, snivy tackle!" I yelled. Snivy started to run, but was knocked out by another quick attack.

I recalled snivy and then reached for mareep's pokeball. "Wait!" Yuu called out. "You haven't healed mareep yet, so if you battle with it, it could die!"

"Then what am I supposed to do? I don't have any other pokemon." I argued. "You don't but I do, so I'll battle him now." Yuu said. She grabbed her pokeball and released her pokemon. But it wasn't oshawott. I checked the pokedex.

 _Riolu the emanation pokemon_

 _Type:Fighting_

"You're still going to lose." the man said. "Rattata, quick attack."

"Dodge then use force palm." Yuu commanded. Riolu dodged the quick attack, which shocked me. But what shocked me more was when riolu hit rattata with its palm, it blasted it away. When the rattata got up, it could barely move.

"Quick attack." Yuu ordered. Riolu burst forwards and punched rattata knocking him out. "Shit. I lost to a kid." the man said. Wow Yuu's really amazing. She managed to stop him so easily.

"I have a few questions to ask you." I said to the man. "Who are you and what are you trying to do?"

"Heh, I'm part of a group called Team Plasma. Ever heard of us?"

"No." I replied. "Yes." Yuu replied. "But HE should have disbanded the group, so why are you here?" she questioned. "We're back to finish what we started." the Team Plasma member replied.

"Well, I guess we'll arrest you then carry on with our business." Yuu said. "Let's bring him to Alder, he'll do something about him."

When we were at Alder's place, I noticed two kids watching us, but I didn't let it bother me. "So Team Plasma's back, huh." Alder said confirming it with Yuu. "Yeah, they are." Yuu's said while stretching. "That sucks, doesn't it?"

"Ok, I'm sorry, but what is Team Plasma anyways?" I asked, breaking into their conversation. "Team Plasma is a group of people who want to separate pokemon from humans." Alder told me.

I was shocked. "What!" I said, startled. "Pokemon and people have been together for as long as Arceus only knows! They can't just separate pokemon and people." I exclaimed. Yuu chuckled. "The best part is they're using pokemon to do so. Makes no sense at all. not to mention the other regions."

Alder was making a serious face. Yuu groaned when she saw it, and said "I know that face. It's your training time face." Alder broke into a grin. "Bingo!" he said.

"Ok, I'm not training with you because I need to go pick some stuff up at the pokecenter, so train with Rosa." Yuu said, and then ran of to the pokemon center.

After she left, Alder asked me a question. "Do you know about types?" I looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Of course I do." I replied. "Good. Then do you know what types are better against others?" he continued. "I know most of them." I replied. "Well, if you don't know, just ask Yuu." he told me.

"Hey Alder, is Yuu on a second journey? I asked. He laughed. "Why, yes. This is her second journey. Why do you ask?" he questioned. "Because you and her knew each other, and when we first met, you said that she was continuing her journey." I answered. "Was she strong?" I asked.

Alder's face suddenly went serious. "Yes, she was strong. Even stronger than me." I gasped. Yuu was stronger than a champion. That was a lot to take in. "Why did she stop?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"Well, she told me that she only wanted to stop Team Plasma, but I don't think that's why. She's pretty much a ghost trainer now though." Alder said. She's a ghost trainer and she tried to take down Team Plasma as well. Now that I thought about it, the more I realized I knew almost nothing about Yuu.

"That sounds creepy." I replied. "Yes, it does, but it's the truth." Alder replied. I was getting curious. "What do you mean by that though?" I asked. "What I mean by a ghost trainer? Well, like Red, people think she's dead." I didn't expect it to be like that. I thought it was that nobody knew her, even though she was strong. And who's this Red person?

"Why do people think that?" I asked. Alder looked a bit sad. "Yuu is the kind of person who prefers to help from the shadows. She's been like that for as long as I can remember. But when she helped take down Team Plasma. She attracted more attention then she would have liked. So she faked her death."

"Wait, hold on." I said confused. "If she faked her death, how did you find out?" I asked. "Yuu asked me to help her fake her death." he said. "The pokemon that supposedly killed her was one of mine."

"How hasn't she been found out yet?" I questioned, eager for more answers. "Yuu went to drastic measures so she wouldn't be found out." When she first started her journey she was already dyeing her hair. Now she stopped. She also changed hairstyles. But the biggest thing is that she acts differently." he said.

"What do you mean she acts differently? I asked confused. "Well," Alder began. "She used to be really cold and give of a scary feel. She also had a really intimidating glare." He shuddered at the memories. "Well, sometimes she slips back into her old personality a bit. But she can still do that scary feeling and glare."

I tried to imagine Yuu like that but I couldn't. It just didn't feel right. But then I remembered something I wanted to ask. "Alder, who's Red?" I asked.

"I'm not surprised you don't know. He's supposedly an undefeatable trainer from Kanto. That's all I really know." Alder said sheepishly. "Now, let's make it look like we were training the whole time so Yuu doesn't kill me." Alder said, and took me to a field.

 **At the Pokemon Center**

 **Yuu's POV**

As I was heading to the Pokemon Center, I was wondering if Rosa decided to ask Alder about my past life. If she did, Alder probably would have told her everything he knew, then make it look like they were training the whole time. Oh well.

When I was at the Pokemon Center, I immediately went to the PC. I gulped. It was a long time since I used these pokemon, but if Team Plasma was back, I'd need them. I slowly withdrew one dive ball, one timer ball, and four pokeballs. I really hoped I wouldn't need to use these guys.

Just as I was about to leave, someone I never thought I'd see come here, walked in. It was , with Hugh as well. "Shit." I said under my breath. This was an awful combination. If it was the Prof alone, I could just walk past, and she'd assume I'm just another trainer. But since Hugh was here, he'd recognize me, and I'd attract the Prof's attention. And if there was anyone who could find out my identity, it would be her.

I walked past them, looking at the pokemart, pretending to be looking for something. I seemed to have gotten past them. Thank Arceus I did. As I was about to leave I heard a voice call me. "Hey Yuu, didn't see you here."

Well, I tried. "Hi Hugh, didn't expect to see you here." I replied, putting on a fake smile. Hopefully it looked real. "Hey Yuu, how you been?" Hugh asked. "I've been better." I replied. "So who's that? I asked pointing to the Prof, even though I already knew. "Oh yeah, let me introduce you guys. Yuu, this is Professor. Juniper. Professor, this is Yuu." he said, introducing us.

"It's nice to meet you professor." I said bowing a bit. I mentally cursed. I did the exact same thing the first time I met the professor. And she said she would never forget, so she wouldn't.

The Prof eyed me suspiciously, and then replied with "Likewise." smiling. "So Yuu, Hugh told me that you were able to beat him incredibly easily, with a pokemon about as strong as his. I know Hugh is definitely no pushover, so I would like you to have a pokedex."

My jaw dropped. That came out of nowhere. "Um, I don't think I'm up for the task." I replied. If I went and took the dex, sooner or later, she would definitely find out. To my surprise, she laughed. "I'm sorry, but you're the second person to say that to me. The first one actually almost completed it." she said.

"Why didn't this person complete it?" Hugh asked. The Prof's eyes turned sad. "She didn't complete it because she was killed by a pokemon. Well, I can't force you to take it." She said with a sad smile.

"Sorry about that girl." I said. "Well I need to get back to Alder's place." When I said that, the Prof was suddenly paying attention. That worried me.

"Wait!" Hugh called. Let's have a battle, Yuu." Hugh challenged me to a battle. Crap.

"In the morning." I replied. "You two wouldn't mind if I watched, would you?" the Prof asked. We shook our heads saying no. And with that I ran back to Alder's place.

 **Alder's place**

When I returned, I saw Rosa training with Alder and two of his pupils. When Alder saw me he smiled. "Welcome back Yuu." he said. Rosa waved at me as well.

"So, how much did you tell her?" I asked Alder. Alder paled. "W-what are you talking about?" he stammered nervously. If Alder wanted to act like this, well, I feel bad for him.

"You know what I'm talking about." I said to him, giving him the death glare. He gulped.

"How did you find out?" he asked. "Lots of things happened that would make anyone ask questions about me. I figured I'd be nice and let Rosa be alone with you to ask questions." I said.

"So what did you do when you were gone then?" he asked, knowing I wasn't just messing around. "I withdrew some pokemon from the PC." I replied. Alder was shocked.

"Don't tell me you're going to use them." he said. "Don't worry, they're my 'shits going down' team. I won't use them for no reason." I replied. "Besides, I'd prefer not using them."

Alder was about to reply, but there was a loud knock on the door. When Alder opened the door, he had to let Hugh and the Prof in.

"Professor Juniper!" Rosa cried out happily. "Why, hello Rosa." the Prof said. "Didn't expect to see you here. By any chance are you travelling with a trainer called Yuu?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's over there." Rosa said pointing to me. "But why are you here?" she asked. "I'm here because Hugh and Yuu are going to battle in the morning, so I thought that we could stay at Alder's place. That is ok, right Alder?" the Prof said. "Certainly." replied Alder, smiling.

"You're going to battle Yuu? You better be prepared, because she's really good." Rosa said to Hugh. Hugh nodded. "I know, but I think I'll be able to win this time."

"Hugh, I think that you're really cocky. But you like that because you've gotten stronger, right?" I said. "Damn right. I've been getting advice from Professor. Juniper!" he replied.

"Well, I'll be using this pokemon." I declared and released riolu. "You sure it's smart to show the pokemon you're using?" Hugh asked. "Besides, what's it holding?"

"Riolu's holding a soothe bell. And yes, I'm sure." I replied, feeding Riolu a berry. The Prof smirked when she saw me feed the berry. I mouthed to her 'keep it a secret'.

"Well it's quite late now, so let's call it a day and get some rest." Alder said. "Rooms are upstairs and so are the washrooms." Rosa, Hugh and I headed for the stairs. Before I went up, I turned around and said "If you guys start drinking, make sure the Prof doesn't drink too much, because that would be bad." Then I bolted up the stairs to the room I was staying at.

 **Morning**

When I woke up the first thing that came to mind was food. I got up and went to check downstairs for food. Sadly I was still half asleep, so I nearly tripped over the sleeping body of the Prof.

When I took a look around, I saw a lot of bottles. Thankfully, the bottles were just soft drinks so they probably weren't drunk. I checked the kitchen for food, but there wasn't any, so I decided to go to the Pokemon Center to get food from Nurse Joy.

When I entered, I saw Hugh and Rosa sitting at a table eating breakfast. "Hey guys." I said to them when I reached their table.

"Hi."

"Morning."

When I sat down they offered me some food. I ate it all in about a minute. Hugh just stared at me.

After we got back to Alder's place, We woke Alder and the Prof up, and gave them some breakfast. "Hey Yuu, want to battle now?" Hugh asked. "Then bring the Professor?" I said to him and then went to the battlefield.

"Yuu, I won't lose this time!" Hugh said, and sent out his pokemon. I groaned. It was a pignite, which meant his tepig evolved. "Woah, you evolved tepig!" Rosa said. "I can't wait to evolve snivy."

I sent out riolu, ands prayed my plan would work. "A battle between trainer Hugh and Yuu!" The Prof declared. "Ready, START!"

"Pignite use arm thrust!" Pignite came charging drawing it's arm back.

I snapped, And riolu nodded. Hugh realized that if I commanded riolu without speaking it would be difficult to counter attack.

Pignite's arm thrust slammed into riolu. "Nice one Pignite!" Hugh called, grinning. But that grin fell off his face as soon as riolu punched pignite in the gut with twice as much force as arm thrust.

"What was that?" Hugh asked, after pignite recovered. "That was counter." I said smirking. "And this is force palm."

Riolu lunged forwards with it's palm out. Pignite caught it with it's hand but was still blasted away, due to the power of force palm.

"Flame charge!" Pignites body burst into flames, and charged at riolu. Riolu managed to dodge pignite, but was still hit by the flames.

"Combine quick attack and force palm." I said. Pignite was suddenly blown back, but still got up. Beating an evolved pokemon was a lot harder than I thought.

Hugh grinned. "Pignite combine flame charge and arm thrust!" Hugh yelled. I grinned. At this rate my plan might actually work.

Riolu was pushed back at pignite's attack. Both pokemon stood up waiting for the next order.

"Ok riolu, you can do it now." I said. Riolu's grin was huge.

"Pignite, stop whatever Yuu's planning." Hugh called. "Sorry, but this isn't something you can stop." I said. Hugh was confused until he saw riolu glowing. "What!?" he said shocked.

As the light faded, riolu had evolved into lucario. "Nice." I said. "Now, bone rush." A glowing bone appeared in lucario's hand. He slashed upwards hitting pignite in the chin, knocking it out.

"Damn, this was unexpected." Hugh muttered. He looked at me and he looked a bit scared. Not of lucario, but of me. Crap, I must've slipped into my old self.

"Hugh, are you going to send your second pokemon?" I asked. "Naw, if I do it'll faint almost instantly. You win." he said.

"The winner is Yuu!" the Prof declared. Rosa hugged me smiling. "I knew you could do it!" she said, happily. "Nice battle." Hugh said. "But man, I was so ready to fight oshawott." I froze when he said that sentence. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

I looked around and saw the Prof walking towards me, pouting. "Yuuka! It's not nice to keep yourself a secret from me." she said looking annoyed.

Hugh was confused. "Do you two actually know each other?" he asked. The Prof smiled. "Yes we do. She was the girl who almost completed the dex."

Hugh was baffled. "What!?" I ignored him and looked at the professor. "How long have you been suspicious?" I asked. "Ever since you bowed." She replied. "But I was certain when Hugh said you had an oshawott." I turned and glared daggers at Hugh.

"So Yuu, how are your original pokemon?" the Prof asked. "I'll tell you later." I replied. "Rosa!" I called. "Rosa came out of Alder's house and ran over. "Rosa, Alder did tell you about me, right?" I asked. "Yep." she said with a smile.

"Kay that means I don't have to explain." Anyways, we should go now." I said, and started walking. "Where are we going?" Rosa asked, confused. I smirked.

"We, are going to challenge the Aspertia gym."

 **Ok, That was way over a week. Sorry to anyone actually read this and had to wait. Writing is harder than I expected.**

 **Chapter Three definitely won't be out for a long time. Sorry if any one wants to read it.**

 **Also, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi… Probably been a while, this is chapter three of my fanfic. I feel so guilty. Sorry, I'm lazy so I haven't touched my laptop unless it was to charge my ipod. Also, I couldn't sign into fanfiction so I couldn't upload this immediately.**

 **I also forgot how the game plot went and that I could search it up.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own pokemon. I doubt I ever will.**

 **Enjoy**

 _Italic means psychic pokemon talking. If I add one. If I make it speak english._

 **Rosa's POV.**

"Dammit Yuu. Going back to where we started. Why didn't we just challenge the gym before we left?" I complained. I mean seriously. We started in Aspertia. Thats where I damn live.

"Because if you fought the leader before we went there,you would've been destroyed." Yuu replied, as if it were super obvious. I hate to admit it, but she was probably right.

"Hey Yuu, how strong do you think the gym leader will be?" I asked. "Maybe a bit stronger than the Plasma grunt. I don't know, ask someone who know." She replied.

Stronger than that grunt. This was going to be incredibly difficult. "Oh yeah, Rosa, the leader uses normal type pokemon, so you don't have any type advantage." Yuu said.

"I'll think of something." I replied. Hmm, brute strength would be difficult, but if my strategy isn't good or the leader sees through it, I'll be at a disadvantage. Meh, I'll find something.

"Yuu, I'm going to train a bit so you can challenge the gym first." I said. "I need to think of strategies to fight the leader."

"Sure, but you should know the leader's style before you plan things out." Yuu replied. "Well, I'm going to visit your house first, your mom is an amazing cook." Then she ran off towards my house yelling 'MEAT!' I'm worried about mom now.

 **One hour later at Floccesy Ranch.**

I think that's enough training for now, I should let snivy and mareep rest. As I was walking back to Floccesy, I found a small secret path. It was dark and a bit creepy.

So naturally, I followed it.

As I went down the trail, being me, I tripped. I quickly looked around to see if anyone saw me trip over air. Seeing that no one saw me, I got up and sighed in relief. I was about to leave when I noticed I actually tripped over a potion. A blue one. But it was more cube like.

Hold on, aren't those potions max potions, those hella expensive one that are pointless when a normal potion can fully recover your pokemon? Damn right it was.

"All right!" I yelled to no one. If someone heard that, they'd probably assumed I caught a pokemon or something.

As I went further down, I realized that this place was completely useless because it led to nothing. That sucks.

I exited cave, and arrived back at Floccesy. The first thing I did was heal my pokemon, then go sell the max potion. Like I needed it.

After I stuffed the Pokebucks into my wallet, I headed back to Aspertia to visit my mom.

 **Rosa's Mom's Kitchen.**

 **Yuu's POV**

"Ahh, that was amazing." I said to Rosa's mom. I had just eaten the best meal I had in a year. "I'm glad you liked it." Rosa's mom replied, smiling.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said, standing up. "Ugh, no I won't." I said right after sitting down.

"Don't worry about it." Rosa's mom said while laughing. "When she opened the door, Rosa came in.

When she saw me, she put her hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh. "I get it, alright! Jeez." I said to her chuckling a bit myself. "So how's training? I asked.

"I think I'll be alright now." Rosa replied. She seemed to be a lot more confident. "Ok, then lets go to the gym." I said.

"Alright!"

"In the morning. I still feel to bloated to move."

Rosa laughed. "Alright fine." She said before noticing something. "Hey Yuu, what's that?" She said and pointed to the yellow and white spikeball on the sofa.

"Hm? Oh that's Jolt, my jolteon." I answered. As soon as I said his name, Jolt looked around. He walked up to Rosa, and then tackled her down rubbing affectionately against her.

I laughed. "Come on Jolt, get off her, she might choke." Jolt slowly got off her and then nuzzled Yuu's hand. "Hey Yuu, If you had Jolt why didn't you battle with him?" Rosa asked.

"Well, Jolt doesn't like to fight, so I don't force him to." I replied. Well, that's not the whole reason. "Well, I'm going to sleep before I fall asleep on this chair." I said. "I ate too much so I'm sleepy." I explained to Rosa because she looked confused.

As I went to lie down on the couch, Jolt climbed on as well. I smiled, and pet his head. Hope there was enough room on the couch.

 **Morning.**

 **Rosa's POV**

My alarm clock went off and I slapped it to the ground. Oops. I went down stairs and just as Yuu and Jolt fell onto the floor. But they somehow didn't wake up.

When my mom noticed me, she smiled. "Good morning Rosa. Can you wake Yuu and Jolt up? They just don't wake up, no matter what I do. Breakfast has just finished so I want to eat together."

As soon as she finished her sentence, Yuu and Jolt sat up, and faced my mom with looks that said 'Breakfast? Why didn't you just say so?' I swear those two would wrestle a Machamp to get food.

After we ate, Yuu noticed me looking at her. "Don't worry, I didn't eat too much. Probably." I laughed at that.

When we arrived at the gym, I realized it was a trainer school. At the entrance there was a man with greyish hair. Must be getting old.

Just as we were about to enter, he stopped us. "Hi, I'm Claude. You two are challengers, right? The gyms at the back of the school. But first, Have some water! And here's some advice. The leader, Cheren uses normal types, just like Lenora did. Fighting types are the way to go, but there aren't too many around here."

Through the gym doors, there was a big field, with two arenas. In the second arena, two trainers were battling. I assumed the guy was Cheren because the other girl Definitely wasn't using a normal type.

"Now Braixen! Use Flamethrower!" The pokemon Braixen, as the trainer said, Blew a massive amount of fire and hit the patrat. When the fire stopped, the patrat had been knocked out.

"Nice one!" the girl shouted happily. Her pokemon and her celebrated. "Nice battle." The leader said. "You have earned the basic badge." Then Yuu went nuts, congratulating the girl.

"Hello! I'm Yuu. Nice to meet you. Congratulations on the badge. Also, you're not from this region, are you? I've never seen a pokemon like yours."

I realized Yuu wouldn't stop any time soon, and so did Jolt, so he tackled Yuu to shut her up. "I'm sorry about that." I said to the girl.

"Don't worry about it." she replied, smiling. Now that I got a closer look, She was actually quite pretty. she had lavender eyes which stuck out more because of her pale skin. Her hair was the color of platinum, but had a blondish tinge to it. she was quite tall and slender. Damn, I was jealous.

"Hello. My name is Pamela, and I came from the Kalos region." She said. Kalos? What's Kalos? A planet? Thankfully, Yuu answered for me.

"Ohh! That's that region that did that thing that did cool stuff to certain pokemon."

Pamela smiled. "You mean mega evolution?" she asked. "Yeah that." Yuu replied. "Well, I've introduced myself so why don't you?" she said to me. "Oh I'm Rosa." I replied.

"Thats all you're going to say?" Yuu asked me.

"Well it's not like you said anymore than I did." I retorted.

"Um girls? Aren't you here for the badge?" Cheren asked. "Oh yeah, I am." I replied. How did I forget.

"Well let's get started." I said, sending out mareep. I heard Pamela say she had one too. "Go! Patrat!" Cheren yelled. The battle has started.

"Patrat use tackle!" Patrat started to charge at Mareep. I had to time this perfectly.

"Now! Jump and use thunder wave!" at the last second, mareep jumped and managed a direct hit with thunder wave. Perfect. "Now thundershock!" I called out. A small bolt of lightning flew toward patrat.

"Dodge Patrat!" Cheren called out. Patrat started to move but was frozen with paralysis. Patrat was hit and thrown back and hit the wall. I knew that I just one-shot that patrat.

Mareep looked at me and grinned. Then mareep started to glow and evolve. When it stopped, there was a pink creature standing there. 'Flaaffy!' It called out. "Nice!" I called out.

"Evolution huh. I won't let that stop me!." Chere called out. "Go Lillipup!" A canine pokemon was sent out to battle.

"Maree-Flaaffy Cotton spore!" I ordered. "Dodge Lillipup!" Cheren called out.

"Allright! As we practised! double thunder wave!" Flaaffy shot two thunder waves two the sides of the cotton spore attack, and lillipup jumped right into on.

"Lillipup! Takedown!" Cheren called. I was about to call an attack, but lillipup move a lot faster than I thought.

Flaaffy was hit by takedown but latched on to lillipup and used thundershock. It surprised me because I didn't order him to do so. But the most surprising part was that Flaaffy kept the thundershock up until the lillipup fainted.

"All right! I did it!" I cheered. Flaaffy, Jolt and Yuu all tackled me to the floor congratulating me. I did it. I got my first gym badge.

"Congratulations Rosa. You've earned this badge." Cheren smiled, and gave me the Basic badge. Ah, it was satisfying.

"Good job Rosa." Pamela said. "Thanks. Now It's Yuu's turn though." I said. "Nah, I already have a Basic Badge." Yuu said.

Everyone was shocked. "But I never fought you." Cheren said. "I got it a couple years ago from Lenora." Yuu replied. "You know the badges were updated, right? The gate wont open unless you have the new one. Well, seeing as you already beat Lenora, I'll just give the badge to you.

"Thanks." Yuu said. She already had a badge, huh. I thought she didn't bother with gyms during her first journey.

"Well, I'll take my leave now. Maybe we'll meet again sometime. let's battle if that happens." said Pamela. She waved and started to turn.

"Ah! Wait!" Yuu called. Pamela turned. "What is it?" she asked.

"Look out for people who call themselves Team Plasma. They might try stealing your pokemon." Yuu warned. "Ok thanks." Pamela said. And with that she was gone.

 **Aspertia Pokecenter.**

 **Yuu's POV**

"Hey Yuu?" Rosa asked me at the pokecenter.

"Hm, what?" I replied. "Do you think you could beat Pamela?" she asked.

Could I beat Pamela. She and her pokemon probably trust each other, and are well trained. I also only know her fire type Braixen. I don't know much about kalos, mega evolution, or that fairy type either. She might also be at champion, like me. Well, if I used my original team I would be.

"Meh, who knows?" I replied. It was probably the easiest answer. "Ehh! you really don't know?" Rosa replied in shock. Jolt barked as if saying Yuu would never lose.

"If I knew all her pokemon, then I could say yes or no. But do? No." I replied. "But she is strong. A lot stronger than you."

"I already know that." Rosa replied, while we were leaving the center. "It just makes me kind of mad knowing you might lose." I sighed. "Rosa, there is always someone better than you. Even if it's unrelated to pokemon."

"Ah, well, maybe that damn hiker will let us through." I said. That hiker didn't let us through because we didn't have any badges. Well, Rosa didn't.

Rosa's face brightened. "Yeah, he didn't let us through because we didn't have a badge yet. Wait, didn't you already have a basic badge?" Rosa asked as she realized we could have gone through the whole time.

"I uh, don't know what your talking about." I said avoiding eye contact. "Right Jolt?" Jolt nodded his head really fast. So fast he got dizzy.

"Sure you don't." Rosa said sarcastically. "Actually, that reminds me, why do you keep Jolt out of his pokeball?" Rosa asked.

"I'm sure you already know this, but I eat a lot." I started. "Jolt here, eats just as much. He knows if he doesn't exercise, he's gonna get fat." I said. Well, fatter than he already is." I joked.

Jolt tackled me playfully. "Relax, I was just kidding!" I said. "Actually, now that you're on me, I have to change my mind." I got a lot of static shocks.

"Well, if it isn't the two girls from yesterday." A voice said. It was that hiker that didn't let us through.

"Hello. We got the badge. can we go through?" I asked. "Well, If you can beat me then yes!" he declared. If you were planning on battling, battle us when we meet. Jeez.

"Go Patrat!" the hiker called, and out his patrat came. It looked ready to fight anything.

"Lucario." I sent out my pokemon.

"Patrat, tackle!" Patrat started to run towards Lucario. It jumped to tackle lucario's chest. "Cross counter with force palm." I ordered.

Lucario smashed his palm right into the attacking Patrat's face, then initiated force palm. The Patrat was blown back, and was instantly KOed as well.

The hiker returned his patrat. "It seems I underestimated you two. I admit, I never saw a pokemon do something like that before. Well, I'll let you two pass. You deserve it." He said.

He was nice I guess, but a bit annoying. Well, it's not my problem. "Yuu! What was that?!" Rosa exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused about what i did.

"That move, cross counter! It's cool!" she said excitedly. "That's not a move, it's a technique. A human one. It's when you counter attack an opponent while they're attacking." I explained. "I teach it to all my humanoid pokemon." **(Author: It's my definition of it. Probably wrong.)**

"Anyway, it's risky to pull it off." I explained. As we continued I noticed a place where the grass was a bit darker.

"Hey Rosa, see this dark grass?" I asked. "Yeah, what about it?" she replied. "Pokemon in the dark grass are usually stronger, and sometimes two attack at once." I explained. "It's good for training."

"Hey, look, it's the entrance to Virbank. Come on, let's go." I said, pulling Rosa along. And when we entered the city, the first thing we saw was a girl barreling towards us.

 **Ok yeah that's all. I think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pamela. I didn't make her. And if I ever said I wasn't doing anything with 6th gen, I lied. The chapters are going to take A LOT longer now though, cuz of school. Yeah. Sorry.**

 **Well, other then that, hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I'm back with chapter 4. I think. I'm not sure. Oh well, what matters is that there's another chapter out.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own pokemon. Or Pamela.**

 **I never knew if Roxie's parent was her mom or her dad, so I made it her mom.**

 **Well, I'll start trying to get 1 chapter a month at least. Hopefully. Probably not though.**

 _Italics means a psychic pokemon is talking. If I add one. I did though. This chapter._

 **Well, enjoy this chapter. It's extra long. :D**

 **Yuu's POV**

As the girl ran towards us, I had one thought. Oh shit.

I tried to dodge to the side, but being me, I tripped over Jolt. Then the girl tripped over me. And knocked Rosa down.

The result was a pile of girls and a jolteon.

"Ow." said the girl, rubbing her head while getting up. As she was helping Rosa up, I was checking on Jolt, to make sure he wasn't injured. Sure enough, he was fine.

When I got up, The girl was apologising. "Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Don't worry about it." Rosa replied, offering a handshake. "Hi, I'm Rosa." The girl shook her hand. "I'm Roxie, the Virbank city gym leader." She said, smiling. "I'm also the leader of a band."

"Well, hello Roxie, my name is Yuuka, but you can call me Yuu." I said to her. "I don't mean to be rude, but why were you in such a rush?"

"I was just angry at my mom. She wants to be a movie star, but she isn't doing her job as a captain." Roxie explained. "I'll explain more at my gym, but first, who's pokemon is that?"

I turned around to see a pokemon picking up pokeballs. My pokeballs. "Of all my pokemon that could have come out, it just had to be her." I grumbled. "What do you mean by that?" Rosa asked.

The pokemon noticed me looking at her and smiled. " _Master!"_ she called out, going for a hug. I ducked under her arms just in time. "Um, Yuu? Who is this?" Rosa asked, looking extremely confused.

"Well, meet Lily, my gardevoir." I said, pointing at Lily. "She's a lesbian." As I said that, Rosa and Roxie took a couple steps away.

" _Master! If you say it like that, they'll get the wrong idea. Besides, you know I'm a bi."_ Lily complained.

"Meh. Same difference." I said.

"Um, Yuu? Did that pokemon just talk?" Rosa asked, baffled. Apparently Roxie was as well. Figures. Pokemon aren't supposed to talk.

"Yes and no. Lily here can only say gardevoir." I said. "But she was speaking perfectly!" Rosa argued. "Well, they're called psychic pokemon for a reason." I retorted.

"Oh I see now." Rosa said. "Well, then Roxie, can we battle you?" Rosa asked. "Wait what?" Roxie said, evidently confused. "I thought you guys were just travellers, but you're actually trainers? That's shocking."

"Really?" I asked. "How come?"

"Well, Rosa sorta looks like she's on an adventure, but you kind of seem to be wearing whatever." Roxie said. "Actually, Yuu's kind of like my mentor, in a way." Rosa explained.

"Oh, that explained a little bit." Roxie said. "Well, if you want to challenge me, could you get my mom to do her job? It's really pissing me off, about how she's ignoring her ship duties. If you can do that, I'll reopen my gym, and let you challenge me."

Ok. That's it. I'm pissed. Well then, it's time to pay a visit to Roxie's mom.

"OK guys, let me talk some sense into Roxie's mom. This might take a while. I'll be back some time at night. Lily, you stay with Rosa. If you battle though, please hold back. Come on Jolt." I said, and walked off to pokestar studios.

 **Rosa's POV.**

As Yuu walked away, I asked Roxie if she there were any places to train. She told me to go to the complex. I wonder what to expect.

When I got there, I realized it was more like a park, than a complex. Well, at least to me it did. As I was walking, some voice called me.

"Hey! You there! can you come help me out?" Well, if the man needed help, who am I to say no?

"What do you need help with mister?" I asked. "Well, if you could get my three workers to actually work, that would be nice. They're just messing around, doing whatever." The man explained. "Don't worry, I'll pay you when you're done."

" _Miss. Rosa, would you like me to help find the workers?"_ Lily asked. "Yes please. Also, you can just call me Rosa." I replied.

" _Does that mean you've accepted my love?"_ Lily exclaimed. "Absolutely not. It just feels strange having someone call me Miss. Rosa."

" _As you wish. The first worker is up there."_ Lily said, pointing upwards. As she said that, her eyes glowed a bright pink. The pink glow spread across her entire body, and she floated upward.

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I left you down there. Give me a second."_ Lily said. Her eyes glowed pink again, but this time she pointed towards me. Suddenly I felt light, and started to float towards Lily.

Lily caught me and held me tight. Good thing she did. I probably would have fell if she didn't. I tried to get up, but Lily didn't let go.

"Lily, did you do that so you could have an excuse to hug me?" I asked. " _Yes. Yes I did."_ she replied, letting me go.

"If you do that again just so you can hug me, I won't let you do it ever again. I'll just climb." I warned. Hopefully she would listen. " _Fine."_ she replied. " _But I can still hug you, right?"_ Lily asked

After I scolded her, I took a look around, and sure enough, there was a worker up here. But he was just standing there, doing nothing of importance.

"Excuse me, mister. Your boss told me to get you guys working, so could you start working?" I one, looked at me and smiled. "If you can beat me, then yeah, I will." He brought out a pokeball, and sent out a pokemon that had two magnets stuck to it's ears.

"Uh, Lily, what is that?" I asked. " _It's a magnemite. It evolves when three of them join together."_ Lily answered. "Can you fight it?" I asked. " _I can try."_ she replied.

"Ok, what moves do you know?" I asked. " _I don't know. I forgot them."_ Lily replied. "How do you not know your own moves?!" I exclaimed. How is that even possible?

"Here I come! Magnemite tackle!" The magnemite rushed towards Lily and crashed into her head. The thing is, Lily didn't seem to feel a thing. " _Can I attack it Rosa? I remembered one of my moves."_ she asked. "Go right ahead." I replied, still shocked that Lily didn't take any damage.

"Geh, thundershock!" Mister worker man one ordered. A small bolt of electricity rushed towards Lily. Just before it hit her, a small green wall appeared, protect.

Lily then smiled, and pointed a single finger at the magnemite. A bolt of electricity even smaller than the magnemite's shot out.

"Hah, that's even weaker than my magnemites thundershock!" He laughed. Well, he was until it hit his pokemon.

On contact, it created a bright flash of light, blowing the magnemite through the wall. The worker and I both had our mouths open in shock at the sheer power of that attack.

"What the hell! Did you want to kill it, or what?" I yelled at Lily. Something that strong would easily knock out tons of pokemon.

" _Oh, don't worry, it'll be fine."_ Lily said. "How can you be so sure." I asked.

" _Because I held back."_ Lily stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, hold back more. Actually, I just won't battle with you." I said grabbing my pokeball, and sending Snivy out.

"Hey snivy, Ready for some training?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Okay then, let's go."

"Lily, worker two?" I asked. " _That way."_ she said, and pointed to my left. And sure enough, there was another worker.

"Alright, let's go guys." I said, jumping off from the ledge. As I made my way there, A small flame shot towards me.

"Eep!" I screamed, jumping back. Thankfully, Lily blocked it with a protect. " _WHO DARES TO ATTACK MY ROSA!?"_ she boomed.

"Shut up Lily!" I said, hitting her head lightly. "Also, I'm not your Rosa." I reminded her. " _Oh yeah, sorry."_ she replied.

I looked around and saw a little pokemon, hiding in the bushes. Probably because of Lily.

I scanned it with my pokedex. "A magby, huh. It seems like a good pokemon. Okay, snivy use wrap on that magby."

Snivy wrapped the magby with his vines. The magby quickly realized what was happening, and used ember at snivy. Snivy jumped to the side, dodging most of the attack, but had his tail burned.

"Snivy, use tackle." I ordered. Snivy quickly pulled the magby towards him and leaped forwards, ramming the magby head on.

The magby fell down, struggling to get up. I took my chances and threw my pokeball. It hit the magby. Shook once. Twice. Three times.

Click.

I caught the magby. "Alright!" I cheered. "Good job snivy." I said. He smiled. but seemed to be in pain. I realized that he was burned. "Crap, uh, return." I said retrieving him.

" _Rosa, I can teleport to the pokemon center if you'd like."_ Lily offered. "Yes please."I replied. Suddenly we were at the pokemon center.

"Woah, that's weird." I said. " _You get used to it eventually."_ Lily said, as we entered. As we approached the counter, I pulled out my pokeballs.

"Welcome to the pokemon center, How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked. "A heal please." I replied. "Okay, I will take your pokemon for a few seconds."

She took my pokeballs and placed them in a machine. The machine flashed a few times, then opened.

"Here you go. We hope to see you again." she said, and gave me back my pokemon. I left the center thinking. How did snivy get burned? Was it when ember hit his tail? No, that's not enough.

"Lily, is it possible to burn a pokemon without attacking them? I can't find out when snivy was burned." I said. " _Maybe your magby as flame body."_ Lily suggested. " _It is an ability that might burn you when you make contact."_

"That makes more sense. Thanks Lily." I replied. If that's what happened, then most trainers will use ranged attacks. If that happens, I can use moves like ember to cover for that.

As I was thinking about different strategies, we got to the second worker. "Hey, um your boss wants you guys to work, so that's why I'm here." I said. He turned around. How about I'll work if you beat me?" he said, and sent out a growlithe.

"Growlithe!" the pokemon barked. "Geh, go flaaffy." I said, sending him out.

"Alright, Growlithe use ember!" he commanded. A burst of fire shot out from the growlithe's mouth. "Flaaffy, dodge then thunder wave!" I said. Flaaffy dodged it, but also shot thunder wave at the same time.

The weak bolt of electricity flew at the growlithe, which easily dodged. "Growlithe, bite!" he ordered. Growlithe charged forwards with it's mouth open. "Flaaffy use-" before I could even finish, flaaffy used thundershock right into the growlithes mouth. Exactly what I wanted.

The growlithe fell face first into the ground. It started to get up, but suddenly stopped.

"Well then, use take down." I ordered. Flaaffy took a few steps back, before rushing forward and slamming into the growlithe. "Okay, okay, I lose. I'll get back to work." the man said.

" _Good job, Rosa."_ Lily said, smiling at me. "Thanks. Next time, I'll use magby though. I want to train him up." I replied. " _I don't think there will be a next time."_ Lily said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. Lily just pointed forwards.

What I saw was the third worker working, and Yuu sleeping on the bench. What did Yuu fight the worker or something?

"Uh, should we wake her up?" I asked. " _No, let maser sleep like this."_ Lily replied. "You're not going to do something pervy, right?" I asked. Lily laughed.

" _No, I won't. It's just that I haven't ever seen her sleep so peacefully since Rowena died."_ Lily replied, looking sad. "Rowena? Who's Rowena?" I asked. " _Rowena is master's dead samurott. Master's current oshawott's mother."_ Lily said.

"Yuu had another samurott?" I said, confused. " _Yes, but Rowena was killed by team plasma, protecting us."_ Lily said. "Us?" I asked.

" _Yes. The team I am on. Back then, we were just an average team. But after Rowena died, each of us agreed to get stronger. And we did."_ Lily replied, tearing up a bit.

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." I said, feeling quite sad myself. " _You're right. Master should be the one telling you this, not me."_ Lily replied.

I was about to reply, but Yuu rolled off the bench. "Oomph." Yuu said as she hit the ground. "Oww." she said, getting up. "Lily, why didn't you catch me?" she asked.

" _Sorry master. I was talking to Rosa, and wasn't paying attention."_ Lily apologized. "Well, whatever. So, are we going to the gym today, or tomorrow?" Yuu asked.

"You got Roxie's mom to work?" I asked. "Yeah, it was really boring though. I had to help film a bunch of crap that wasn't even good." Yuu replied, recalling Lily to her pokeball. "Actually, let's go to the gym tomorrow, it's getting late. We'll rent a room at the pokemon center." Yuu said.

"Yeah, okay." I replied. "Hey Yuu, why were you sleeping on the bench?" I asked. "Cause I was sleepy. Why else?" Yuu replied. "Good point." I replied.

As we reached the pokemon center, Yuu suddenly looked up. "Ah! That's right! I need to buy something. You go rent a room, while I go to the store." she said. Huh. I wonder what she's going to buy.

"One room for two please." I said to the nurse. "Okay, your room is room number 17. Enjoy your stay." Nurse Joy replied. "Also, can you give a key to my friend over there?" I asked, pointing to Yuu. "Of course." she replied.

I opened the door and put my stuff down. I should probably get some sleep, after I shower.

After I showered, I let out my pokemon so they could eat. I went to the pantry to get the pokemon food.

But when I entered the kitchen, the first thing I saw was Lily helping Jolt steal all the food.

"Guys! You're not the only ones who need to eat, you know." I said. " _Ohoho. You're quite bold to appear in front of me with only a towel to cover yourself."_ Lily said, approaching me. "Um, Lily?" I said, taking a couple steps back. " _You're mine!"_ Lily said, lunging forwards.

Suddenly, Jolt was in front of me, using thunder wave to paralyse Lily. Then Jolt created a bright flash of light, from the white pins on his neck. I had to closed my eyes, so I wouldn't be blinded.

When I opened my eyes, Lily was pinned on the wall, by what looked to be the pins from Jolt's fur, knocked out. Jolt just continued to eat the food as if nothing happened.

"Jolteon!" Jolt barked, and ran up to me. He looked up at me, as if expecting something. I kneeled down and pet him. He nuzzled me. I smiled. Jolt was actually quite nice.

I fed my pokemon, and ate a bit myself. Then I decided that I should go to sleep. As I lay down in my bed, a thought occurred to me.

Didn't Yuu say Jolt wasn't a fighter?

That was the thought I had before I fell asleep, knowing I would forget it.

 **Yuu's POV.**

When I woke up, I realized it was because of Rosa's alarm. "Rosa, what time is it?" I asked. "It's nine am." she replied.

"Hm, nine am? That's in the middle of the night. I'm going back to sleep." I said, turning over and pulling the cover up.

"No it's not!" Rosa said, laughing. She pulled the cover away from me,and opened the curtains. "Get up now, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, okay, fine." I grumbled. I stood up and began to change. After I changed, I tried to get Jolt to wake up. "Yuu! Jolt! If you guys don't wake up, I'm not giving you breakfast. In an instant, we we both dashing to the kitchen.

And in the kitchen, Lily was pinned to the wall. "Uh, Jolt? You do that?" I asked. Jolt just barked. "Oh well, I trust you did it for a reason." I said, patting his head.

"So Rosa, where's our breakfast?" I asked. "Here you go. Pancakes." she replied, setting the plate of pancakes down. Me and Jolt wolfed them down."Bad news guys." Rosa said. "Why? What is it?" I asked.

"There's only one pancake left."

Jolt lunged for it, while I shot a pokeball out of the slingshot, trying to get Jolt.

I was too slow, and Jolt ended up getting to the last pancake. Luckily, the pokeball bounced of Rosa's forehead and onto the pancake. Just as Jolt was about to take a bite.

Jolt jerked his head back just in time to avoid the pokeball. But just as he did that, I grabbed the pancake and pulled it upwards.

"Yes!" I said, victoriously. Only the I realized the pancake had started to float towards Lily.

" _It's my win master."_ Lily said. She was about to bite the pancake but Jolt hit her with thunder wave. The pancake started to fall. Jolt nimbly jumped and caught the pancake mid air.

"Dammit Jolt. What's the score now? Hundred and seven to Hundred six, with you in the lead?" Jolt nodded in approval. "Damn, I'll win next time." I said.

"Um, what just happened? And is that a slingshot?" Rosa asked. "Jolt got the last pancake. And yes, it is. It's what I wanted to buy yesterday." I answered. "Well then, let's go!" I said leaving the room.

I went down to the counter, and asked Joy to heal Lily. After I got Lily back, I saw Rosa waiting for me at the door.

"Whew." I said as soon as we exited the center. "Well, are we headed to the gym or what?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Rosa replied. "Okay, after I go buy some snacks." I replied. "Oh my goodness, are you serious?" Rosa asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up to you." I asked.

"Hey! Wait up!"

And there it was, the voice of the most annoying person ever. Hugh.

"Oh, hey Hugh." Rosa said. I just waved. What did he want. "Hey guys. Did you get stronger? "Yeah! I think i'm much stronger that before." Rosa said. "No, I didn't." I replied. Hopefully he'll believe me.

"Well, if you got stronger Rosa, then let's battle." Hugh said. "Okay, I don't need to be here, so I'll just-" I started.

"Nope, I want to battle you after Rosa, so stay there. Besides, you caught a jolteon, didn't you?" he told me. Ah, fuck my life. "Fine. I'll stay and ref the match."

"Okay, three, two, one, go." I said. Why do I have to be here? "Go, Tranquil!" Hugh shouted and sent out, well, a tranquil. It be weird if he sent out some thing like a herdier.

"Okay then, go flaaffy!" Rosa sent out flaaffy. "Ok flaaffy use-" Flaaffy already fired thundershock, before Rosa even finished speaking. That flaaffy is a born fighter. Lucario would have trouble against it.

The tranquil easily jumped aside, but was caught by a take down that even Rosa didn't see coming.

"Geh, Tranquil use quick attack!" Hugh ordered. Tranquil surged forwards, strait at flaaffy. "Three-sixty thunder wave!" Rosa ordered. Flaaffy sent out a wave of electricity.

I couldn't see what happened next because Jolt immediately jumped in front of me and used protect. When he moved, I saw Hugh's tranquil flying upwards holding flaaffy.

"Hugh, you messed up big time." I muttered to myself. Suddenly, flaaffy used thundershock, and instantly knocked tranquil out. However, because they were both in the air, flaaffy fell, and was knocked out by the impact.

"Yep, okay, tie. Send out your next pokemon, blah, blah, blah." I said. "Sorry Rosa, I think Hugh's going to win." I said. "Heh, well then go pignite!" Hugh called. And then a big fiery pig appeared.

"I'll fight fire with fire then. Come on out, magby!" Rosa called. Oh. Well I'll be damned. Rosa got herself a magby. I wonder if I have a spare magmarizer.

"Pignite, use defense curl until magby can't even hurt you!" Hugh ordered. Smart, but there's one problem.

"Okay, magby use fire spin!" Rosa ordered. Pignite didn't have time to move, because it was still using defense curl. "Now pignite! Use arm thrust!" pignite charged forwards thrusting its arms towards magby.

"Magby get out of there!" Rosa called, frantically. "Flame charge." Hugh said. Pignite burst into flames, and tackled magby.

"Alright, Magby, use clear smog." There it is. The problem. Magby blew smoke towards pignite. Pignite was directly hit, and started to cough.

"Magby, use feint attack." Rosa ordered. A dark aura started to glow from magby. Magby then leaped forwards and punched Pignite in the nose. Snout. Whatever.

Pignite unsteadily got up, then winced from fire spin. "How did you do so much damage?" Hugh asked. "Clear smog. It resets stat changes." Rosa replied. "Now use ember!"

Magby blew flames at the pignite, but the pignite didn't seem to be affected. "Well then use rollout!" Hugh called. That's the end for magby.

Magby was instantly knocked out by rollout. But Magby did a lot more damage than I expected.

"Good job, magby. Have a good rest. Go, Snivy!" Rosa called. But what came out wasn't a snivy. It was a servine. "Huh? Did you evolve?" Servine nodded, but looked at Rosa as if it were obvious. Which it was.

"Flame charge!" Hugh called. Pignite's body lit on fire, then charged towards Servine. "Use vine whip to trip pignite." Rosa ordered. Servine lashed it's vined out, grabbing pignites leg. Flame charge, sputtered then disappeared.

Servine then plopped some seeds on top of pignite. Then blasted it with a leaf tornado. "Those are some new moves." Rosa said, looking surprised. "Use wrap, then slam him into the ground!" Rosa ordered.

Servine did just that, knocking out the pignite. "Ah, damn. I lost again. Well, you're next Yuu." He said. Crap. I forgot about that.

"Fine, just heal your pokemon first." I said.

After he healed his pokemon, We stood across from each other on the field. He sent out tranquil again. "Go Lucario." I sent out lucario. "Lucario, come closer." I said. Lucario leaned in confused. I whispered my instructions into his ear.

"Are you ready?" Hugh asked. "Yeah, sure." I replied. "Okay then, quick attack." he ordered. Tranquil burst forwards to attack lucario. Lucario just raised his hand. When tranquil was in range, he hit it with force palm.

Tranquil was blown back, but recovered quickly. "Alright then, peck." His tranquil swooped behind lucario and jabbed him with it's beak.

Lucario fell to the ground. "Oh no. What ever should I do?" I said. "Lucario has been knocked out. I guess you beat Lucario." I said. Hopefully he believed it.

"Yeah right! That's totally fake! You didn't have any emotion in your voice at all!" Hugh yelled at me. "Fine, I'll fight seriously. Aura sphere." I said, brushing my bangs to the side.

Lucario formed a glowing blue ball, then fired it at tranquil. "Dodge it!" Hugh said. Tranquil leaped to the side, but the sphere curved and hit tranquil. "What?!" Hugh exclaimed. "Aura sphere never misses." I explained.

"Extremespeed, close combat then dragon pulse."

Suddenly lucario was in front of tranquil, and slammed into it. Lucario then threw an insane amount of punches, and quickly followed up with a blast of blue energy, that blew tranquil back.

Tranquil landed unconscious. Hugh was stunned. I had knocked out his pokemon incredibly fast. Well, he was the one who wanted to battle.

"Go Pignite." He said while recalling tranquil. He gritted his teeth. "Use ember!" he yelled.

"Disperse it with aura sphere, follow up with extremespeed, then use force palm."

Lucario shot an aura sphere at the ember. The attack's rotation dispersed the flames and struck pignite. Lucario burst towards pignite incredibly fast. Pignite was struck in the chest by force palm, and knocked out.

"Sorry Hugh, that's game over." I said and recalled lucario, then went to the pokemon center.

After I healed my pokemon, I saw Rosa waiting for me. "You jerk." She said, punching me in the shoulder. "Wait, why are you calling me a jerk?" I asked, surprised.

"You just beat Hugh by a mile, yet you don't even feel bad, that you just made him feel like he can't do shit!" She yelled.

"Well, sorry! Jeez, he was the one that wanted a battle. I didn't want to fight him, but no, I can't do that." I retorted. Why should I feel bad? He wanted to battle me.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just challenge this gym." Rosa said, clearly still pissed.

When we entered the gym, the first thing I heard was the music. Loud, loud, rock music. We went down the stairs, which led to another set of doors. There was a man standing by the doors.

"Hi gym guy. Got anything for us?" I asked. "Yes I do." he replied. "Roxie is a poison type user. If you got grass types, she'll poison them and that'll beit for you. On the other hand though, poison can't touch a steel type." he advised.

"Oh yeah, take some water as well. It gets loud so you might have to yell, and yelling might make you thirsty." He said. "Oh, thanks." Rosa said.

We stepped through the doors, and saw Roxie playing the music on a guitar. She noticed us and stopped playing the song. The other band members stopped soon after.

"Hey, glad you guys could make it." Roxie said. "Though I'm surprised you got my mom to work. Just what did you do?" she asked.

"I don't even want to explain." I replied. "It was horrible though. I'll tell you that."

"Well, anyways, as I said, you two now have the right to battle me in an official gym league battle. So who's first?" she said, pulling out a pokeball.

"Rosa, you go first." I said, giving her a light push. "Eh! Wait, what!? Why not you?" she stammered. "Because I want to eat my snacks." I replied. Jolt barked in agreement.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I assured her. "Um, okay then. Go servine." Rosa called. As soon as she said that I wanted to take back what I said.

"Oh, a grass type? That pokemon will drop from my poison! Go venipede!" Roxie called, releasing a centipede like pokemon.

"Use toxic, and then venoshock!" Roxie called. A purple liquid was shot out from the venipedes tail. "Blow it away with leaf tornado!" Rosa said.

Servine blew a gust of wind, blowing the toxic to the side. But the venipede quickly fired venoshock afterwards. Servine was covered in a purple poison, and shuddered.

"Crap! Servine, use vine whip to attack, and leaf tornado to defend!" Rosa called. It would be impressive if servine used two moves at once. But that can only be done by talented ones and hard work.

As I thought, servine would attack when it wasn't using leaf tornado. It was a good strategy, but it wasn't perfect.

Servine lashed out several vines towards venipede. "Venipede, now!" Roxie called. Venipede shot several pins out, nailing servine's vines to the ground. "Now hit it with a venoshock!" Roxie called.

Servine was hit by venoshock, knocking it out. "Damn, I guess I'll use magby." Rosa said, gritting her teeth.

When magby appeared, it saw the venipede, and stuck it's tongue out. What are with Rosa's pokemon? First a super powered flaaffy, then a sassy magby? Jeez, they're almost as weird as Lily and the rest.

I focused on the battle, and realized that the venipede wasn't as calm anymore. I guess it's because of magby.

"Venipede use venoshock!" Roxie called. Venipede complied, shooting a purple liquid at magby. "Ember magby!" Rosa commanded.

Magby nimbly rolled to the side, and shot an ember out at venipede. It was a direct hit and almost instantly fainted Roxie's venipede. Venipede fired a venoshock out of desperation, using the rest of its strength, but it was too weak to reach magby.

"Yes, we did it!" Rosa cheered. "It's too early for that, Roxie still has another pokemon." I said to Rosa. "Eh, you do?" she asked.

"Of course I have another pokemon." Roxie replied. "Come on out, Whirlipede!" Roxie said. A big purple pokemon came out and landed with a huge thump.

"Magby, I'll need you to help out some more." Rosa said to magby, who smiled, nodding in agreement. Well, I think that's why it nodded.

"Alright then, use ember!" Rosa ordered. Magby shot a burst of flame at the whirlipede. "Rollout!" Roxie called. Whirlipede curled into a ball, and quickly rolled towards magby.

Whirlipede rolled into the flames and winced slightly, but kept on rolling. "Feint attack and then fire spin!" Rosa ordered. Right before magby was hit, it vanished, only to appear above whirlipede.

Magby spewed out a spiral of flame, surrounding whirlipede. When magby landed, whirlipede shot towards magby even faster than before, due to rollout.

"Alright whirlipede, you can do it!" Roxie cheered. Whirlipede slammed into magby, sending it flying. Magby crashed into the wall, barely getting up.

"Alright! One more time!" Roxie called. Whirlipede accelerated, rolling towards magby. "Magby use ember!" Rosa called out, clearly worried. Magby inhaled, then fired ember. But instead of the fire just hitting whirlipede, it blasted off, hitting the ground nearby.

The force from the new move, flame burst, was enough to slightly change whirlipede's direction. Magby quickly jumped out of the way, as whirlipede smashed into the wall, creating a large cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared away, whirlipede was getting up severely injured. "Alright whirlipede, I knew you wouldn't go down that easily!" Roxie cheered. "Now use venoshock!"

"Damn, magby, use whatever you just used!" As magby was charging up for a flame burst, whirlipede was about to fire venoshock.

Then it winced, and venoshock was fired off to the side. Magby quickly took advantage of this, and fired flame burst. Whirlipede tried to escape, but was to injured to. All it could do was watch, as flame burst flew towards it.

Whirlipede was knocked out when it was hit, giving the win to Rosa. "Holy crap, you did it!" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" Rosa cheered. "Nice one magby! I owe it all to you!" she said, hugging magby. "You might not want to do that." I warned, a second too late.

"Eep! Hot!" Rosa said flinching. Magby just looked away, and pretended it didn't notice.

"Aw man. I lost to you. Well I guess you and your pokemon were stronger than mine. Take the badge, you deserve it." Roxie said. Roxie handed Rosa the badge. "And take this as well, it contains my favorite move, venoshock." she said, then gave Rosa her first T.M.

"Huh, what's this?" Rosa asked. "Rosa, that's a technical machine, or T.M for short. If you use it, it teaches your pokemon the move it contains. Well, only if the pokemon can learn the move." I explained.

"Yeah, that move, venoshock, it's damage doubles when your opponent is poisoned." Roxie said. "And the best part is, you can use it as much as you want! In the past, were a one time use, but not anymore."

"Well, Roxie, how about we get your pokemon healed, then you can battle me next?" I asked. "Alright, you're on!" Roxie declared.

When Roxie went to the pokemon center, I retrieved Jolt. "Sorry, but I'll have to keep you here for now."

"Alright, I'm back!" Roxie called. "Wow, that was fast." I said. "Well, duh. There's a challenger, so I'm not gonna keep them waiting."

"Well then, shall we start?" I asked, bringing out a pokeball. "You bet we will!" Roxie replied, sending out venipede.

"Okay then, go Dewott!" I called, and sent out the evolution of oshawott. "What? When did Oshawott evolve Yuu?" Rosa asked. "It evolved a bit before I fell asleep on that bench." I replied.

"Use toxic, and then venoshock, followed by rollout!" Roxie ordered. Venipede complied, doing as it was told.

Dewott dodged the toxic and venoshock, and saw the venipede rolling towards it. "Focus energy then razor shell." I said, calmly. Dewott took a deep breath, a dim golden aura surrounding him. Then he grabbed his scalchops, and dashed towards The rolling venipede.

When they were about to collide, Dewott jumped over venipede, and slashed downward at venipede.

The attack left venipede severely injured, and dewott prepared itself for another attack. "Venipede, use venoshock!" Roxie ordered. Venipede shot the purple poison at dewott.

As it was about to hit, dewott easily blew it away with a water gun. The water gun flew towards venipede, which easily evaded, only to find dewott slashing at it with razorshell.

Razorshell knocked venipede out, and prepared itself for the next pokemon. "Damn, come on whirlipede, I need you!" Roxie called, sending out whirlipede.

"Use rollout to go around dewott, and go fast so it can't hit you!" Roxie ordered. Whirlipede started to roll around dewott, and eventually, dewott gave up trying to follow it.

"Ah, well, surf." I said. Dewott summoned a huge wave, and forced it outward, taking everything with it. Whirlipede was swept away by the wave, and crashed into the wall.

"Water gun." I ordered. Dewott shot a torrent of water at whirlipede, to finish it off. Roxie recalled whirlipede, obviously down.

"Ah crap. I lost to battles in a day. Jeez, that's a sad thought. Oh well, you two were seriously strong. I can't remember the last time I was beaten so easily. Take the badge, you deserve it." Roxie said, holding out the badge.

"Thanks." I said, accepting the badge. "No problem. Oh, I forgot to say before, but with that badge, more pokemon will listen to you. I don't know how that works, but it does." she replied. "Oh, let me get another T.M for you." Roxie said, looking around in a box nearby.

"Naw, don't worry, I'll share with Rosa." I said. Rosa nodded. "Well I guess it's about time we left." Rosa said. "Yeah, I replied.

As we stepped out of the gym, I saw a very amusing sight. I saw a group of team plasma grunts trying to kidnap a girl. Wait, wasn't that Pamela? Oh well.

But the best part was that they had no clue that there was a bunch of people watching them, including police.

Well, they're in for a nice surprise.

 **YOSHA! I finally finished. That took a long time. But it's extra long. It's just a bit under 6k words. Good for me. Although the next chapter is probably gonna be 2k words again.**

 **Oh well, thanks for reading. That was chapter 4. I think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, this is chapter 5. Well, it should be. This chapter probably won't be as long as chapter 4. Just saying.**

 **Disclaimers: I do** **not** **own pokemon. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it.**

 **Oh yeah, the french was from google translate, cuz i'm lazy, and don't want to learn french. So don't get mad if the french stuff is wrong. Cuz it probably is.**

 **If you don't understand french, don't worry, I don't either.**

 **Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Rosa's POV**

When I ran outside, I was struck with worry. Who wouldn't be? Pamela was being kidnapped by team plasma.

I looked to Yuu to see what she was going to do. She grabbed Lily's pokeball, and prepared to release her. I did the same with flaaffy and servine.

"Holy shit, Lily look at this crap! This is fucking hilarious!" Yuu exclaimed, releasing Lily. When Lily saw the scene, she started to laugh as well.

Lily and Yuu fell over from laughing too hard. Jolt just shook his head in disappointment at the two.

"If it doesn't happen, you have to get me food for a month." Yuu said to Lily. " _Fine, but if it does, you can only eat what I say you can, for a month."_ Lily betted.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" I exclaimed. "We need to help her! Remember her? She's Pamela! We met her at Cheren's gym!"

"What's-her-face will be fine. Besides, if we help her, I'd have bet for no reason." Yuu replied. "Fine, I'll help her myself." I replied. I was about to release flaaffy, when all of Pamela's pokeballs burst open.

An oshawott, mareep, some flying pokemon, and the one we saw at the gym appeared, and starting to fend off the team plasma members.

"Huh, those are some good pokemon." Yuu said. "She's better than I thought. I think she could probably beat me."

" _Don't be ridiculous master! I would never lose to them!"_ Lily complained. "You wouldn't lose, but I wouldn't use you in the first place." Yuu retorted.

" _But master, I don't want you to lose."_ Lily whined. "It's fine Lily, I can't win forever. You should know this by now." Yuu said.

"Wait, so you've never lost before? Ever?" I asked. Being undefeated, for so long was something very few trainers ever achieved.

" _That's right. Master has never lost before, but she might soon. But it's just like Master says, you'll eventually lose. Well, before I forget, Master, you lost the bet." Lily said._

Yuu was about to respond, when a flash of light made her recoil, and a shock wave followed. I looked to where Pamela was, and saw a ball of white energy fly towards Yuu. I couldn't even say watch out before it reached Yuu.

Suddenly Jolt was between Yuu and Lily, using protect, and Lily was stopping the orb of energy with her hands, actually catching the it.

" _Are you okay master? Not hurt or anything?"_ Lily asked. Once she was certain Yuu was fine, she started to inspect the ball.

" _Well this is certainly interesting. I haven't seen an attack like this. I wonder what happens when it hits something. Master, can I throw this at team plasma?"_ Lily asked.

"Go right ahead." Yuu replied. Lily threw the moon blast at team plasma. On impact, it exploded, sending some of them flying. " _Tch, that was anticlimactic."_ Lily said, charging up a ball of dark, purple energy.

"Lily what are you doing with that?" I asked nervously. " _Stopping team plasma. What else?"_ Lily fired the shadow ball towards team plasma's zubat, getting a direct hit.

The amount of energy released made the first explosion pale in comparison. I was almost knocked off my feet, just from the shockwave.

When I looked at the damage, all the team plasma members were knocked out, and Pamela's pokemon were protecting Pamela.

Suddenly Pamela's one of Pamela's pokemon flew towards Yuu, as if it were going to attack. "Angelique! Please calm down! They didn't mean to harm me!" Pamela said, trying to calm Angelique down.

Angelique chirped angrily at Yuu. "I know she didn't try saving me, mais s'il vous plaît calmer!" Pamela pleaded, in some other language I couldn't understand.

"Nah, you can attack me. I won't mind. But I can't say for my pokemon." Yuu said, dead serious. Yuu was talking like she always did, but she seemed kind of, different. Jolt noticed Angelique's anger, and growled at her. Angelique chirped angrily at Jolt.

And then it happened. The sky darkened as Jolt crouched down, his fur standing on it's end, like pins. His ears flattened, and he narrowed his eyes, focusing on Angelique. Jolt's fur crackled with electricity, letting off a yellow glow. I could feel the pressure he was exerting. It was terrifying.

" _Jolt! Please calm down!"_ Lily said to Jolt. Jolt snorted, then tapped Yuu's belt, returning to his pokeball. Only then, did I realize I was holding my breath.

Lily sighed with relief, sitting down on the pavement. " _Jeez, Jolt. That was terrifying. I don't ever want to experience that again."_ Lily said, as if Jolt could hear her.

"Yuu, what was that?" I asked. "That was Jolt when he is annoyed. Why, did it scare you?" Yuu replied.

"It did. It scared me a lot, actually." I replied. "Well, I doubt it will happen all too often. But then again, next time it might be Lily doing that." Yuu said.

Before I could respond, Pamela spoke up. "Angelique, I think you should apologize to her. Elle ne voulait pas de mal." she said. Again with the language. She's probably a foreigner.

"Naw, I was the one who provoked her. Either way, nice to meet you, again." Yuu said, offering a handshake. "It's my pleasure. I'm Pamela." she said, shaking Yuu's hand.

"Well, I probably shouldn't ask you this right away, but why was team plasma attacking you?" Yuu asked.

"I'm not too sure actually. I was about to go challenge the gym, but they suddenly came and started kidnapping me." Pamela explained. "Well, is there anything special about you, that they might want to use?" Yuu asked.

"Well, the only thing that's sort of special is that I can understand pokemon." Pamela replied. "What!? You can understand pokemon?" I exclaimed. "That's pretty cool."

"Understand pokemon, huh. Hm, Naw that can't be right." Yuu said to herself.

"Well, that makes sense. Thank you, Yuu, for giving me some explanation. But je suis très faim, alors je vais aller manger." Pamela replied.

"What's that mean?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Pamela replied. "Pamela. Sometimes you start to talk in a different language. You know this right?" Yuu said.

"Oops, my bad. I was told that a few times by others, but I never notice myself." Pamela replied, sheepishly. " _It's fine. But what did you mean when you said that?"_ Lily said. "What I meant to say, was that I was going to eat something." Pamela responded.

"Okay, let's go. Now." Yuu said. " _Master, remember our bet?"_ Lily said. "Crap! I can't eat everything, and you're going to make me eat some healthy crap!" Yuu exclaimed.

" _Hahaha, you know me so well, master."_ Lily replied. "But," Yuu started. " _But what?"_ Lily asked. "That's only if you can catch me! Jolt, thunder wave!" Yuu called.

Jolt burst out of his pokeball, and immediately shot a small spark of electricity at Lily, who couldn't avoid it in time. "Let's go Jolt!." Yuu said, and she bolted away.

" _Master, that's cheating!"_ Lily called. " _Oh well, I can catch up so it'll be fine. Anyways, hello Miss Pamela. My name is Lily, it's a pleasure to meet you."_ Lily said, bowing slightly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lily." Pamela replied, smiling. "Sorry about the commotion earlier. Angelique didn't mean anything bad."

" _Don't worry about it too much. Anyways, I'm sure you already know, but this is Rosa."_ Lily said, gesturing towards me. "Hey Pamela, it's good to see you again." I said.

" _And the two who ran off are Yuuka, Yuu for short, and Jolt."_ Lily continued. " _Now, I need to find those two before they loot all the restaurants of their food."_

"Okay, good luck finding them." I said, turning to Pamela. "So, what brings you to Virbank?" I asked. "Well, I was about to challenge the gym, but then team plasma attacked me." Pamela replied. "And now I don't feel like challenging the gym anymore."

"Well, I guess we can just explore the town. I don't have anything else to do, so what do you say?" I ask. "I guess that's fine." Pamela replied. "Well then let's go." I said, taking the lead.

"Actually, on second thought, where do you want to go?" I asked. "Somewhere that i can train, if there is one." Pamela replied. I smiled.

"Okay,let's go to the Virbank complex!"

 **Yuu's POV**

"Lily! Teleportings cheating!" I pouted. Jolt nodded his head in agreement. If Lily didn't teleport, we would've been long gone.

" _Well, you were about to put every restaurant you could get to out of business. Jeez, when will you start acting your age?"_ Lily said.

"Who are you, my mother? I may not be a kid, but I'm a child at heart. You should know this." I replied.

" _Yes, but you should still act more appropriately. A champion shouldn't act like this."_ Lily replied. "Lily I'm not a champion. I declined Alder's offer, remember?" I replied.

" _You beat Alder, and that's what matters."_ Lily retorted. " _Right Jolt?"_ Jolt barked in agreement.

"Fine, I won't mess around all the time." I said. " _Really? You'd do that?"_ Lily replied. "Yep, I'll just mess around ninety nine percent of the time." I replied. Lily smacked the back of my head.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I'll be somewhat serious when I need to, jeez." I said, rubbing my head. Hope I don't ever have to though.

I was about to get a drink at a bar, when I someone walked up to me.

"Hey, you're a trainer right? Let's battle." He said. The person who asked was about eighteen, he had a blue hat with a simple pokeball pattern on it. His clothes were really worn out and dirty, and he looked like he went through a battlefield.

"No." I turned around and started to leave. "Hey, you can't refuse a battle!" He complained.

"Ah, fine. Whatever. Dewott, go." I said, sighing. I really didn't want to do this. "Alright go Electivire! Use wild charge, followed up by discharge!" he called.

"Bail! Now!" I said without realizing. Dewott immediately jumped away, dodging the wild charge, but not the discharge.

Dewott was blown back, getting up, severely injured. "Damn, he's actually really good. "Dewott, use focus energy." I said. Dewott, relaxed, and calmed down. "Great, now water pulse, followed by razor shell, and consecutive fury cutters."

A ring of water was shot towards Electivire, which easily took the hit. Razor shell didn't do much either, but the third and fourth fury cutter seemed to damage it.

"Thunderbolt!" the trainer ordered, realizing Electivire was taking more damage than expected. Electivire released a barrage of thunderbolts, none of them hitting. Dewott easily countered with a water gun.

"I know, use shock wave instead!" He ordered. Electivire sent out a wave of electricity. I simply recalled Dewott, and had Lily stop the shock wave.

"Hey! That's cheating!" he said, accusing me. "No no, that was going to knock out Dewott, and we both know it. I just don't want to needlessly hurt my pokemon. That's why I recalled Dewott." I explained.

"Oh, uh, sorry, my bad." he apologized, sheepishly. "Eh, don't worry about it." I replied. "Moving on, go Luca-"

" _Can I fight? Please? This one's strong."_ Lily interupted. I sighed. "Fine, just don't over do it." I replied.

"Alright! Electivire, Consecutive thunderbolts!" he ordered. Lily simply snapped her fingers and a massive amount of shadow balls, each about the size of a ping pong ball appeared.

Lily simply pointed at the electivire, and the shadow balls shot forward. Some of them intercepted the thunderbolts as well. They all hit the chest of the electivire, and blew up, knocking it out.

"Dangit! Go Gyarados!" The massive serpent was sent out, but was immediately knocked out by a thunderbolt.

His other four pokemon were knocked out immediately, ending the battle. "Your Gardevoir is just, too strong." he said when we were on our way to the pokecenter. "Stronger than all of mine. Thanks for the battle. Here's your money." He said, holding out ten thousand pokedollars.

"Naw, you can keep it. But hey, you were also quite good. You taking the league challenge?" I asked. "Yeah, but I don't think I'm strong enough yet." he replied. "I mean, I was just beaten by you."

"Maybe, but train a bit more, and you could probably beat the champion. That's what I think. Besides, I don't wanna be champion. It seems like a pain. Oh yeah what's your name? I'm Yuuka, Yuu for short." I asked.

"Ah, I'm Kaine. Nice to meet you, Yuu." He said smiling. "Same here, Kaine." I replied. He seemed like a nice guy.

As we reached the pokemon center, I saw Rosa staring at me, shocked.

"Uh, what's wrong?" I asked. "Your with a GUY!?" she exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Besides, we just had a battle, and went to the pokemon center together. It's not like we're a couple."

"Oh, that makes more sense. Anyways, I'm Rosa, and this is Pamela." Rosa said, introducing herself and Pamela.

"Hello, I'm Kaine. Nice to meet you." he replied. "Well, anyways, not sure about Pamela, but Rosa, if you battle Kaine, he will crush you. So don't do it." I told Rosa.

"Eh, you're that good?!" Rosa exclaimed. "No, I'm not that good. I mean, Yuu just swept my team with her Gardevoir." Kaine explained.

"Ah, my Gardevoir's name is Lily. And you are that good, just how many badges you have?" I asked. "Um, eight." He said sheepishly. "How many do you have?"

"Yuu and I have two, but Pamela may have more. Actually, how many do you have?" Rosa asked.

"Ah, je dois quatre." Pamela replied. "So, how much do you have?" I asked. "I just said I have four. Did you not hear?" Pamela replied.

"Um, don't think you notice, but sometimes you speak in a different language. I think it's french, but I'm not quite sure." Rosa said. "Ah! I'm sorry, it just sorta slips out, if you know what I mean." Pamela explained, sheepishly.

Suddenly my xtransceiver rang, making me jump. "Crap, I need to take this, it's Alder, hold on." I said to the group.

"Ah, well I guess I'll leave now. Farewell, and good luck!" Kaine said, walking off. We waved him goodbye. Then Alder said something that I never would have expected.

"You WHAT?!" I exclaimed, startling Rosa and Pamela. "Fine, whatever, Just give me a few days to get ready. Jeez, say thing like this earlier."

"Uh, Yuu? What did he say?" Rosa asked.

"Alder wants me to go to Johto."

 **Well, that was the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I didn't upload for a bit cuz I'm lazy.**

 **I didn't think I was going to send Yuu off to another region, but you know, whatever.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hold on. More than two people have read my fic. What?**

 **Chapter 6. Why is Yuu going to Johto? Okay, I plan things, but I get side tracked. That's why.**

 **I'll probably bring things in from the games, as well as the manga, so you might not get some of the things I write. Not the anime though, because I've barely watched any of the recent episodes. I've watched all of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn though. But I was like 7 then, so I forgot everything.**

 _Italics for psychic talking,_ **I don't own pokemon, blah blah blah.**

 **This chapter will mainly focus on Yuu. The next chapter may also focus on Yuu, if I don't get as far as I want.**

 **I don't own pokemon.**

 **Yuu: Well no fucking shit. They know that, ya nitwit. You say it every time. I doubt they just skipped to chapter 6.**

 **Yuu's POV**

"EHH!?" Rosa exclaimed, turning lots of heads. "Johto!? Wait, what?" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Well, yeah. I mean, it's fine. Pamela can get the badge when I'm gone, and then you two can travel to Castelia." I replied.

"Well, that's certainly true." Pamela said. "It's fine, it'll be two weeks at most. I can catch up." I said. "Besides, it's going to get colder, which will also slow you down."

"Plus, it's apparently urgent, so I should go meet Juniper to get some plane tickets." I said. "I'll be fine, I can whoop Burgh's ass anyday."

"Okay then, I guess this is bye for now." Rosa said. "Don't worry, it's not that long. I'll be back in no time." I said, smiling.

"Au revoir, Yuu. Have a safe trip." Pamela said. "I'll be fine." I said, turning to the pokemon center. "Eh? Why are you going there?" Rosa asked.

"To fly to Nuvema. I'm not going to walk there. That would take way too long. Oh, wait. Lily can teleport." I said, feeling pretty stupid. Then I thought of something I should have thought of earlier.

"Ah, If Team Plasma attacks again, use her, but only when you're backed into a corner. Lily or Jolt should have told her about you. Her name is Ember." I explained.

I took out a pokeball, and gave it to Rosa. "Just don't let her go wild, and you should be fine. And, uh, she's a bit… strange, I guess." With that, I took Lily out of her pokeball, and teleported to Nuvema.

 **Nuvema**

"Oh god, I hate teleporting so much." I said, immediately after we got there. "Make it less nauseous."

" _I can't do that master. It feels completely fine for me."_ Lily said. "That's cause you're a pokemon." I explained. After I recovered, I took a look around.

"Exactly the same as it was when I left. It's kinda creepy." I said. " _Is this where master is from?"_ Lily said. "No, it's not. But I stayed here for a while." I said. " _Then where is your house?"_ Lily asked, looking around.

"House? No, I stayed in a secret cave, under the railing over there." I pointed to the railing that stopped people from falling off. "I need to pick some stuff up from there. Come on, let's go."

I ran into the forest, and jumped off the ledge, and started climbing down the rocky wall. " _I don't believe this. Master is doing a physical activity."_ Lily said in disbelief. "Oh, shut up. I can do lots of things. I just choose not to." I replied.

Man, this brings back memories. I used to do this all the time. " _Master? How did you find this cave?"_ Lily asked.

"Well, the first time I came here, I was leaning on the railing, looking at the view. That part was unstable, so it broke, and I fell over. I sprained my ankle, so I couldn't get back up. I would have called for help, but Juniper was presenting something in her lab, so most people were in there." I explained.

" _Then how did you get back up?"_ Lily asked, now very curious. "Ah, jeez, I'll tell you when I reach the bottom. It's dangerous talking and climbing like this." I replied.

When I was close to the bottom, I jumped off, landing in the sand. A small wave of water wrapped around my feet, then receded. I took a deep breath. It felt nice. The same as the first time I was here.

" _So, how did you get back up?"_ Lily reminded me. "Well, an oshawott found me. That oshawott was Rowena." I replied. "She found me after breaking out of the lab, and got Juniper to help me. She and Jolt were the only ones that knew about the place. And now, you do too."

"After I healed, I went back down, because I dropped my Xtransceiver, and I found the cave. So, I obviously went in, and made it my base." I finished. "Look, I even made a door."

I pointed to the wooden door, that blocked the entrance to the cave. It was really worn, but it was still there.

I walked over, and pushed the door open. Well, that was my intention. I ended up knocking the door over. "Whoops. Oh well, it's my house." I said to myself.

As we entered, Lily gasped. " _Master, this place is unexpectedly nice."_ Lily said, clearly surprised. "Is it. Well, I did spend a year making it look nice. Don't ask too many questions though, it's hard to explain." I replied.

There was a nice light blue and white, striped carpet, and a leather couch, which faced the T.V. A small table was in the middle, and a fridge in the corner. A small shelf was beside the T.V, holding a remote, with a small lamp next to it. The second light source, besides the one light bulb hanging in the middle of the room.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it, looking inside. "Crap, these have all expired. Man, what a waste." I muttered. " _Master, does that that T.V even work? I mean, we are underground."_ Lily asked.

"It does. It's connected to Junipers wires, so that's how I get power to this place. Oh, but don't tell her that." I explained. I pushed the couch about a metre over, revealing a small box, hidden in the wall. "There it is." I said, to no one in particular.

" _What's in the box?"_ Lily asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Exactly what I was hoping." I replied, showing her. In the box, were four miniature masterballs. " _Um, Master? Are those…"_

"Masterballs. Yep. Four of them. I'll keep two, but I want to give one to Rosa and Pamela. Only when it's right, and they're responsible enough." I said. "Can't have them capture a legend, and screw the balance of the world."

" _One, I understand. Two is unlikely, but possible. But FOUR? Now that's just unreasonable. How did you even get those?"_ Lily asked, fully expecting a serious answer.

"Well, the first, I got from Juniper. Cedric, not Aurea. The second, I stole from Ghetsis. The third was from Alder, and for the fourth, well, I don't know myself. I've had it since I was a kid. People would try buying it, but I would refuse, cause they seemed creepy." I explained.

" _So you have no idea about the fourth one?"_ Lily asked. "Not one. Only a crazy, or an incredibly kindhearted person would give away a masterball." I replied.

"But this, is what I came for." I said, after pocketing three of the masterballs. " _What is it?"_ Lily asked. "Wine. Aged for about forty years. This took almost half my money when I bought it, but It's was totally worth it." I said.

I thought about opening it, but I decided against it. "I'll keep this for when everyone can drink it." I said to myself.

I placed the bottle back down, then moved the couch back. "I got what I came for, so let's go now. Well, after we fix the door."

I got Lily to telepathically lift us up. "That's a lot easier than climbing." I said when we landed. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Thankfully, nobody was. I headed over to the lab, Lily right next to me.

I knocked on the door and waited. Someone yelled "Come in!" so I opened the door and walked in.

The professor was at her computer, and turned her head to see who it was. "Yuu! So glad you could make it. Come in, would you like some tea?" She asked.

"Next time, could you tell me earlier? You surprised Rosa and Pamela."

"Ah, Pamela. She makes wonderful french desserts. You should get her to make you some. I'd give you some myself, but I ate them all."

"Are they? I guess I'll do that. And yes, I would like some tea. Got any Chai tea?"

We sat down, and drank our tea, our conversation coming to a halt. "When is my flight? I asked. "You leave at twelve, so you have around an hour left." Juniper replied.

"Is Skyla taking me, or a normal plane?" I asked. "You're taking a boat, actually. I know you hate the airports, and checking for your ID, so I tried avoiding that, but you have to if you're crossing a regional border." She explained, while handing me my tickets.

"Well, yeah. I'm supposedly dead. How am I even supposed to get them to believe it's me?" I retorted. "I suppose I could write an explanation to get you pass. Maybe like a helper of sorts. To fill the national dex, perhaps." She pondered. "Yes, I think that will do just fine. Do you have a pen?"

" _There's one behind your laptop."_ Lily pointed out. A pen floated over, into Junipers hands. "Why thank you Lily." she thanked.

She scribbled something onto a paper. "Done. Now, go get them." She said, handing me the note. "Okay, but, what am I even doing?" I asked. "Knowing what seems kinda important."

"You don't know that either? Professor Elm just told me and Alder to find a strong trainer, and bring them there." She replied, a puzzled look on her face.

"So you and Alder chose me." I concluded. "Well, you're possibly the strongest trainer in the region, but only when you get serious. But you never do. Even with Lily, you never let her go all out." She replied. "Am I correct?"

" _That's true. Master almost lost once because of this."_ Lily confirmed. " _Master still managed to win, but it was close."_

"Lily. Things get scary when I let you guys get serious. That's why I don't let any of you."

" _I know, but it's frustrating."_

"Someday you won't have to worry about holding back. Might not be soon, but someday."

I looked at the clock. "I better go now. We spent forty-five minutes talking. I don't want to be late." I left the lab and prepared to teleport.

"Hold on!"

I turned back and saw Juniper. "I forgot to tell you that a trainer named Gold will be waiting for you. According to professor Elm, he'll probably be wearing a black cap backwards, with a yellow stripe going down the middle, with a pair of goggle over it. Most likely a red sweatshirt and black and yellow shorts." I nodded, trying to remember all of this.

"And above all, he'll be carrying a pool stick. That, or he'll be all dressed up because you're a girl." She finished. "Okay. I'll probably forget all this, but thanks. I need to go to Castelia, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Have a safe trip, and be careful." She told me, waving goodbye. I waved back, before the scenery changed.

 **Castelia City**

"Oh god, I feel like crap again." I said, grabbing onto Lily to stabilize myself. " _Would you like me to hold you?"_ Lily offered. "No, I'd rather fall." I replied. " _You didn't even consider it."_ Lily pouted.

We entered the docks. "Lily, you'll have to stay in your pokeball for the trip. Don't want to take up too much space." I explained, tapping her on the head with her pokeball. I decided to head to my boat. I showed them my passport, tickets and Junipers note. The guard seemed suspicious of me, but let me pass.

I boarded the ship and sat down. This'll be a pain in the ass. I wonder how long it will take. Well, whatever. I'll just sleep. I thought, as I lay down, and closed my eyes.

 **Johto Region. Olivine City.**

I woke up to the sound of excited whispers, and people talking. I got up, and noticed the city. "Uh, which city or town is this?" I asked. The person next to me looked at me in surprise.

"You don't know where you were going?" She said, surprised. "Ah, nope. I was just told by Juni… Professor Juniper, to go to Johto to help." I replied, stretching, fully aware people were thinking I'm impolite.

"Well, this is Olivine city, in the Johto region." She said. "Thanks. Oh, by the way, did I miss anything important when I was sleeping?" I asked. "Well, there were some pokemon battles, but that's about it." She responded.

"Well, we're there now. Thanks for helping." I replied. "Wait a second. You did miss lunch and dinner." She remembered. "Wait. I missed two meals? Did nobody try to wake me up?" I asked shocked I missed a meal.

"We did. We slapped you, dropped you on the floor, spray you with icy water, and yelled at you with a megaphone, but you didn't even twitch." She explained. "You guys just had to say food. I probably would have shot to the mess hall." I said, chuckling a bit.

"If we meet again, I'll be sure to try. This may be a bit late, but what's your name?" She asked. "Ah, my bad. It's Yuuka. Yuu for short." I thought for a second. "Hm, I can't remember my last name." I replied, holding out my hand.

"Touko Whitlea." She replied, shaking it. Her name rings a bell, but I don't know why. Well, whatever. "Oh? It seems like we're at the dock. Until next time, Yuu." she said, heading to the unboarding area. It was packed with people.

You know what? Screw this, I'm not waiting. It's a bit high, but I'll be fine. I jumped off the edge of the ship, onto the deck. People just stared at me, and I ignore them. I prepared to release Lily, to help me search for this Gold guy.

"Kyaah! It's Gold!"

"Oh my god! It really is!"

"What!? The champion is here?"

Well, I don't think I'll have a problem finding him. But hearing people's reactions, I don't think I want to meet him

"I'm sorry guys, I'm running an errand for Professor Elm, so could you guys please let me get to the ship. The person I'm meeting is on the ship." He said.

Wow. He looks EXACTLY like he was described. "So black, curly hair about shoulder length, grey eyes, grey shirt, denim shorts and knee socks, possibly with a gardevoir or jolteon." He muttered, looking around to see anyone who fits the description. He spotted me and smiled.

"Found you!" He said, jogging up to me. "You're just like you were described to me, that's kinda weird." he said. "Likewise." I retorted.

"I just have to say one thing. Who are you? Everyone else in other regions were all busy, but you weren't. I've never even heard of you." He said. This guy annoys me somehow.

"I'll be honest. " I started. "I have no clue why I'm even here, so could you explain that first?"

He seemed surprised. "Well, it would probably be better if Professor Elm or Professor Oak told you. I'll take you to Professor Elm's lab."

"Teleporting or flying?" I asked. "Let's teleport. It'll be faster." He said. "Fine." I grumbled. He sent out an alakazam, and we grabbed on. I closed my eyes.

 **New Bark Town**

When I opened my eyes, we were at a small town, similar to nuvema. "This is a nice place. Is that the lab?" I asked, pointing to a building. "Yeah, don't know why it was built in a town like this, but it was." Gold replied.

As we entered, a man noticed and approached. "Ah, welcome Gold, and you are Yuuka, correct?" He said, holding out a hand. "Yep. You can just call me Yuu." I replied, shaking it. Another man walked up and introduced himself as well.

"Hello, my name is Professor Oak. Perhaps you've heard of me?" He said, while extending his hand. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows you." I replied, shaking his hand as well.

"So, why am I here in Johto? No one told me." I asked. "Well, an acquaintance of mine vanished about two years ago. His name is Red, and he was the champion of the Indigo Plateau." Oak started.

"About a year ago, rumors started about an unbeatable trainer at the top of Mount Silver. We want Gold here, who is currently the strongest trainer in Kanto and Johto, to go up and beat this trainer. We believe that the trainer might be Red." Oak continued.

"However, we want Gold to have somebody with him, just in case. We would have gotten Silver or Crys, but they're busy doing other things. We contacted Professor Juniper, as there had been many champion battles in Unova recently. And that's why you're here." He finished.

"Hold on, can I test Yuu first, to see if she's strong enough?" Gold asked. "That would be up to Yuu." replied Elm, looking at me.

"How bout no? You're strong aren't you? Probably strong enough to do this by yourself, I'll just watch." I said. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Red's nickname was The Battler. Out of the dex holders in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, he excelled at battles. On the other hand, Gold here is good at breeding." Oak explained.

"Hey! I'm still strong enough to be champion!" Gold argued. "Fair enough. But a battle at the peak of Mt. Silver? The conditions there are probably completely different." Oak replied.

"Can't you try to replicate it? Using hail and gust? You can throw in a blizzard too." I asked. "I wish." Oak said. "The conditions wouldn't be as bad as up there."

"But it could he-"

A super menacing growl cut me off. "Gold grabbed his pokeballs and looked around. Oak grabbed one as well. I reached for Lily's pokeball when it dawned on me.

"Ah. That was my stomach." I said sheepishly. They just looked at me.

"Well, I haven't eaten in awhile, so could I have some food?" I asked. "Of course you can. But, Gold's mother's cooking is far better than mine, so you would probably prefer that." Oak said.

My head whipped around to face Gold. "Is this true?" I asked. "Well, mom does cook quite well. Definitely better than Oak though." He replied. "Okay, let's go. Right now. Lead the way."

Gold walked towards a house and opened the door. "Welcome back Gold. Are you tired? Or hungry?" His mom asked. Well, I'm assuming it's his mom.

"Oh! Did you finally get a girlfriend? Your're not cheating on Crys, are you?" She asked, when she noticed me. "ARCEUS NO!" Me and Gold said in perfect sync. "Ugh, it's creepy when people say the same thing as me." I said.

"Anyways mom, this is Yuu. She'll be accompanying me on the trip to Mt. Silver's peak." Gold explained. "Nice to meet you." I said. My stomach released another monstrous growl. "Are you hungry? I can fix something for you, if you'd like." She said. I like her already.

"Thank you ma'am." I said, bowing slightly. "Why the bow?" Asked Gold. "Well, a while back, I read a book. And the people would bow when they met someone or were thanking someone. I tried it a bit, and it sort of just stuck, I guess." I explained.

"Let's go to my room." Gold said, walking towards the stairs. "The food might take a while." I nodded, and followed him.

When I entered his room, the first thing I noticed were the pokemon. They were on the bed, floor, drawers, and some were on top of others. "Woah. That's quite a family you got there." I said.

"Yeah. I love each and every one of them." He replied. One of the pokemon noticed him, and pounced, knocking Gold back slightly. The rest of them followed, knocking him down. A few tried jumping on me, so I sidestepped.

Right into a wall. I stumbled forwards, and looked up to see three of them ambush me, making me fall.

"Bleh. Your pokemon are very mischievous." I said, trying to escape. "Yes they are." He replied. "C'mon guys, get off me." He said struggling to get up.

After they settled down, I decided to ask a couple question. "So, who's Silver and Crys?"

"Hm, Silver was my… rival of sorts. And Crys is short for Crystal. She helped me and Silver out a couple times, and she helps Professor Oak catch pokemon. He explained. "Anything else?"

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked. "I don't know. We don't have extra rooms, and I doubt you want to sleep in the same room as me." Gold said. "Whelp. I'll just sleep on the lab's roof." I said.

"Wait what?" Gold said. "I'll sleep on the labs roof. I'll be fine, I've slept in worse conditions before." I replied. "If you say so."

"Dinners ready!" Gold's mom called. "Coming!" Gold yelled back. He turned to me and said "Come on, let's go."

By then I was already down the stairs.

Gold's mom was surprised when she saw me. "That was fast. It hasn't even been ten seconds since I told you."

"Don't underestimate my stomach. I'll wake up immediately if someone says food." I said. "Well, here is your dinner. Tell me if you need more." She said.

"Actually, can one of my pokemon have some? He doesn't really like pokemon food." I asked. "Oh, of course! That's not a problem at all." She said. "Now let me see the little guy."

I released Jolt, and just like mine, his stomach released a huge growl. "He's quite hungry, isn't he? I'll fix him something while you eat.

Jolt head perked up, and sat down patiently.

Gold walked down the stairs, and noticed Jolt. "Haven't seen that before. I'm guessing it's yours." He said.

"Yeah, his name's Jolt. Jolt, that's Gold." I said. Jolt barked happily, and finished his meal. Then he jumped on the couch and fell asleep. "Well, I'll take the couch then." I said.

"Sure." Gold replied, sitting down. I finished the last bit of food on my plate, then went to the couch.

"Well, I'll sleep now, I'm tired." I said, plopping myself down next to Jolt. "Night~." I closed my eyes, Jolt snoring slightly, and Gold and his mom's conversation fading away.

Something tells me that I'll have fun in this region.

 **So I didn't get as far as I hoped. And this is half a month later then I wanted. Well shit.**

 **Whoop de doo.**

 **Next chapter will also probably be on Yuu, but I might also switch the perspectives from Unova to Johto, I don't know. I'll find out when I write it.**

 **See ya.**

 **And yes, I know I used the tilde (~) incorrectly. You can't stop me though.**


End file.
